Somos Luz
by tangerine-ine
Summary: [Crackpairing] una bella historia de amor entre un tigre y un hada, post tartaros. Luego de años de guardar un secreto, Sting guiado por los recuerdos de su padre, decidé entregarselo a lucy, la hija de Layla. Una vez se encuentrar, ambos se entregarán mucho más que la vida, sin olvidar sus origenes.
1. I

**I**

_A veces la vida nos pone obstáculos para demostrarnos su grandeza. Somos simples peones jugando un ajedrez._

_A veces la vida no golpea duro para demostrarnos a nosotros mismos los verdaderos sentimientos que guardamos y de lo que somos capaces de hacer._

_A veces hay encuentros fortuitos que pueden cambiar nuestras vidas._

_Y conocemos la luz, luz que devuelve la vida._

_[*]_

* * *

><p><em>¿Mamá?<em>

_¿Papá?_

_¿Dónde estoy?..._

_¿Dónde estás Lucy?-_

_Cariño ¿dónde te encuentras?, es hora de cenar…_

_Layla déjala, de seguro revolotea por ahí cerca del acuario…-_

Mis manos.

El sonido terso de la voz de mamá. Sostenía mi cabeza con mis muslos en el suelo, y todo a mí alrededor era blanco, blanco y nada más.

A lo lejos escuchaba a papá. Y por supuesto la cálida llamada de mamá.

_¿Dónde estoy?...__ –_

Blanco, todo es blanco aquí.

_¿Lucy hija?..._

Volví a escuchar a los lejos, estoy soñando, de seguro esto es un sueño.

Mamá, estoy aquí.

_Mamá…__–_

Pronuncié, ahora estaba de pie. Todo brillaba.

_¿Lucy que pasó? ¿Por qué dejaste de luchar? –_

_¿Mamá eres tú?-_

_Si cariño, soy mamá…–_

_¡Donde estas! ¡No puedo verte, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?!_

_La batalla Lucy, por qué dejaste tu lucha hasta ahí–_

_No mamá, no he perdido, no he bajado los brazos, nunca lo hare. – grité._

_¿Y Natsu? ¿Te salvo esta vez?_

¿Todo era un sueño? No entendía nada en lo absoluto. Aunque las preguntas eran extrañas, disfrutaba de la voz de mamá en ese momento, ahora flotaba, el aura y el ambiente cálido me recorrían completamente en pleno cuestionario. Mamá me hablaba, y también sentía de alguna forma a papá.

_¿Natsu? El está ahí, lo siento cerca cómo siempre mamá…_– me envolví los brazos, cerré los ojos y me acurrucaba en el sueño. _– Nunca me dejaría sola _– sonreí, recordando su cabello incomparable.

_Lucy, hija mía, mi alma te ayudará_–

_q-que sucede, no entiendo, a que te refieres_

_Natsu–_ murmuró la voz – _tu lucha_,

– _el no podrá salvarte la vida para siempre_– esta vez era la voz de papá.

_Papá…_

_Lucy, mirad–_

_Tu lucha terminó_. –

¡¿Q-que?! – abrí los ojos de lleno, seguía flotando, mi traje celeste favorito y mis manos estaban completamente heridas. Miré mi pecho, mis piernas, mis pies. Todo era una constante rasmillada de alguna lucha. Y entonces recordé, frente a mi apareció la imagen de la última pelea que presencié junto a mi gremio, los veía todo desde arriba, la escena en una especie de flash back, hasta que observé mi hombro izquierdo sangrar.

Una herida profunda, recta, de algún disparo, brillaba.

_¿Estoy muerta?_ –

_Hija, atenta._ –

Miré la escena, no recordaba bien, Tenia la misma sensación ahora de pesadez cómo cuando vencimos a Tártaros. Ahí con todos los chicos, luchando, también estoy ahí, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, el maestro, Lamia Scale, blue pegasus, Sabertooth.

Y el dolor volvió a mí en ese instante. Dejé de flotar mirando la escena.

_Auch, esto duele–_

Happy caía desde el cielo, Natsu bajaba la guardia alcanzándolo antes de que toque el piso rocoso, un disparo de luz podría haber dado con el gato. Pero no, me dio a mí. Sentí el inútil grito de Natsu, a erza mirarme desde lejos con temor y un cuerpo que se abalanzaba sobre mí mientras me derrumbaba ensangrentada para salvarme, inútil también. No funcionó.

Comencé a perder la memoria en ese instante, justo ahí. Y la imagen que se proyectaba frente mis ojos se desvanecía apenas me dio el tiro. No recuerdo bien, todo es borroso. Repaso más mi nombre ser gritado. Recuerdo unas manos que me golpeaban la cara para que reaccionara, revisarme el cabello, mirarme con desesperación. Y al tratar de abrir los ojos me topaba con la cara de un chico con una cicatriz en la ceja.

–_¡D-despierta rubia! – _me gritaba.

Y todo volvió a blanco otra vez.

Blanco.

Luz.

_Lucy Heartfilia, tu lucha debe volver a ser la de antes._ –

_¿Mamá, papá, porqué?_ – comencé a llorar.

_Todo lo que viste, cariño, es una lucha que no ganaste_–

¿_Entonces si morí?_ – estaba muerta, ahora entendía todo. Mi cuerpo bailaba en el limbo cálido de la agonía. Mi alma aún no se liberaba del todo. No pude dejar de llorar. _Natsu…_–

_Lucy, nosotros no permitiremos que mueras._ –

_Tus espíritus te acompañaran–_

_¡Mamá! ¡Papá! No quiero morir, ¡no quiero! ¡Quiero estar en Fairy tail otra vez! abrazar a todos, luchar junto a Natsu_–

_Quiero abrazarlo, mamá, papá,_ – volví a llorar más fuerte – _ ayúdenme…. _– miré mi mano y la insignia aún seguía ahí. Me alivié.

_Volverás cariño, pero al despertar, sólo confiarás en nosotros_– lo blanco del lugar comenzaba a desvanecerse, ahora no quedaba nada. – _Seguiré escuchando tus cartas hija–_

_Y yo seguiré guiándote desde las estrellas Lucy_– me murmuraba papá.

_Pero, pero…_

_!No se vallan!_ –

_Lucy, al despertar, no recordaras nada, ni a nadie._ – dijeron ambas voces a coro.

_Nada._

_Ni nadie._

_Natsu._ – pensé

_Yo no quiero olvidar a Natsu._

_Quiero amarlo._

_Quiero vivir mi vida, pero con él._

_Lo siento querida_–

¡_Mamaaa!_ – Comencé a gritar nuevamente, y mi alma se enfurecía– ¡_NO, No lo merezco, quiero irme con ustedes, no quiero olvidar a Natsu, no quiero perderlos a todos!_

_¡No quierooooo!_ – y la luz blanca que acurrucaba mi alucinación dejó de brillar, caí, no paraba de caer en un hueco negro, un millón de imágenes se cruzaban entre mi cuerpo y la nada, mientras descendía.

_Gray, Erza, Wendy, mi pequeña Levy-chan, _

Iba olvidándolo todo…

_Mira, Gajeel, Maestro._

_Blue pegasus_

_Sabertooth_

_Juegos mágicos_

_Isla Galuna_

_Salamander_

_Fairy tail._

_Natsu…_–

La imagen se quedo ahí, mientras ya todo se veía difuso. Lloraba, no quería olvidar, no quería vivir, si no era por todos. Mi lucha era así, simple, porqué siempre era mejor cuando estábamos juntos. Su sonrisa, el juego de pieles que contrastaban su color y su cabello, _Dragneel, hijo de un dragón._

_Un chico de pelo rosa._

Ahora todo era negro y silencioso.

_Él._

_Alguien a quien un día amé._

_Alguien, y nada más._

[***]

Desperté

[*******]

* * *

><p>Gran parte de los gremios se resguardaban ahí, en lo que parecía el fin de la guerra contra Fiore. El reinado del sur había atacado todo desde la frontera hasta la ciudad, en siete largos meses.<p>

Lograron la victoria sólo en destrucciones. Porque la bandera de Fiore fue la triunfante. La capital Crocus amanecía con un sol que devolvía la esperanza, mientras todas las tropas enemigas se marchaba y los gremios celebraban su victoria poco a poco, aun con enemigos cerca, sin poder bajar del todo la guardia.

Varios fueron los heridos, y de distinta gravedad. En las salas de enfermos del castillo la gente se aglomeraba. Todos querían ver si sus compañeros habían resistido la lucha.

En una de esas camillas estaba Lucy Heartfilia, resguardada por un Dragón de hierro y una pequeña de cabello azul. Esperando que la chica de alguna forma despertara del sueño profundo, después de ese enfrentamiento y del dolor por la herida del hombro; que ahora estaba vendada y curada. Pero su respiración cada vez era más agitada y la chica parecía sentir dolor.

No pasó más de medio día y Lucy despertó débilmente pestañando dudosa.

Ambos magos ahí guardaron silencio, mientras Lucy miraba lentamente a su alrededor. Contemplaba todo, Levy sabía que algo andaba mal. El slayer la miró.

Lucy no decía nada. Sólo pestañaba.

Se miró la mano,

_¿Mamá?-_

La chica reaccionó.

Pestañeo rápido, tenía la imagen de sus padres en la memoria, solo eso y nada más.

¿_Y eso?_ – se miraba la insignia y miraba la del hombro de Gajeel. Idénticas.

_¿Lucy?_ – Levy le preguntó. Pero ella no parecía prestar mucha atención. En efecto, algo andaba mal para el instinto de Mcgarden.

¿Uh? – tomó asiento, se masajeo un poco el hombro sin que los dos magos ahí le quitaran los ojos de encima. Y se observó entera.

_Iré por salamander_– mencionó Gajeel mirando a la pequeña, ella entendió el mensaje. El chico salió de prisa, también sentía algo extraño.

_¿Sala…mander? – _

_Lucy, ¿estás bien? ¿Mejoró tu herida?–_

En el instante en que Lucy se incorporaba bien sentada, con su ropaje todo vendado, miró de frente a Levy, sin pestañear. Sus ojos eran opacos y lentos, sus manos parecían más frágiles que siempre, y su sonrisa no estaba ahí.

Mcgarden dudó.

_¿Q-quien eres?_ – Lucy murmuró. Pero ella aún no olvidaba sus valores y le entregó una leve sonrisa. Levy le miró extrañada, le dio una sonrisa también, no sabía bien si estaban jugando con ella o debía de preocuparse.

_Lucy, soy Levy-chan, ¿no me reconoces?_ –

_Levy…–_ su mente comenzó a divagar– _Levy…_

_Anda Lu-chan, para de bromear, me estas asustando._ –

Pero no, a lo que Levy terminó esa frase, la maga de espíritus se paró de frente a la ventana. Miró todo alrededor, el sol, las destrucciones, la tarde fresca, la gente.

_No te conozco,_ – dijo Heartfilia– _ ¿donde está mamá?_

Levy de la sorpresa, se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar llorar. En efecto, sus presentimientos eran ciertos, a su mejor amiga le había choqueado la amnesia. No podía ser verdad.

_ …_– murmuró.

_¡Levy!_ – entró Gajeel junto a Natsu.

_Lucie_– fue lo primero que gritó Natsu al entrar, la vio, después del susto la volvió a ver. Ella le miraba sujetándose del visillo del ventanal. – ¡_lucie_! –

Se iba a abalanzar para darle un abrazo fuerte pero Levy le detuvo, le miró, él no entendía bien. La peliazul cabizbaja trataba de hablar. Gajeel la miraba fijo. Al acto entró Gray junto a Juvia, Erza acompañada de Jellal.

_¿q-que pasa?_ –

_Debemos dejar a Lucy tranquila un momento–_

_¡Pero, ¿por qué? que pasa! _–

La escena se presentaba algo triste. Lucy en el marco de la ventana vestida y vendada. Prácticamente todo el gremio había entrado, Gajeel le tomaba la mano a la niña de cabello azul apartando a Natsu de ella, y él, salamander se quedó en frente de la rubia con una risa forzosa. Pronunciando su nombre varias veces sin entender nada.

_Natsu, Lucy ha perdido la memoria producto de alguna magia_. – murmuró Mcgarden. – _o peor, por el golpe._

Fairy tail quedó congelado. Natsu se sentía un inservible. No pudo salvarla esa vez.

_¡Y eso que, lucie!_– trataba de acercarse más a la mujer estirando su brazo– _soy yo…_

_lucie_– dijo Happy con un tono triste. Y todos entendieron que todo era más grave de lo que parecía.

_Yo, Natsu–_

_Natsu…_

* * *

><p><em>[*]<em>

_Y si perdí la memoria cómo dice la pequeña, ese nombre me carcomía, y a la vez, me dolía. Pero un dolor extraño. sentía una pesadez sobre mi corazón, un calor terso, un hundimiento en mis manos. _

_Natsu_– le pronuncie mirándolo a los ojos, una sonrisa me salió del alma– _hola,_ – parecía indefenso. – _ Mi nombre es Lucy, ¿has visto a mi madre?_

[*]

* * *

><p>El mago de fuego cayó sentado sobre la cama, sin despegarle la vista. No quería alarmase, no quería pensar que eso era verdad. Todo el silencio le acompañaba. ¿La había perdido? No, eso jamás. Lucharía para traerla de vuelta. Sentía pena, dolor, inútil que no pudo defender a su compañera.<p>

A su amada.

Tenía que hacer algo.

_Tu mamá murió–_

_¡¿Eres tonto?!_ – gritaron todos al escuchar la frase de Dragneel. – _!Qué piensas imbécil, sé más cauto!_! – Pero él tenía la esperanza de despertar algunos recuerdos con hechos verdaderos.

Heartfilia Lucy solamente miraba. Escuchaba todo atentamente, sus pensamientos no la dejarían llorar. _"Tu mamá murió"_

_Layla…_– dijo la rubia. Y el plan de Natsu parecía funcionar. Al cabo de esa frase, el gremio completo se alivio unos segundos en post esperanza.

Después de todo al volver a magnolia ella recordaría más cosas.

Y Polyushka estaría ahí.

Así qué todos se relajaron, fueron uno a uno a presentarse frente a su nueva Lucy. Sus caras debían ser las más alentadoras, ya que la rubia había sido la más afectada por el enfrentamiento.

Las risas volvieron en la sala de curaciones del castillo designada para FT. Todo para hacer sentir a Lucy parte de la familia otra vez.

Mientras todos charlaban, Levy no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la escena en donde su amiga caía gravemente herida en la batalla final. Observaba.

Recordaba cada detalle.

La luz, y los raros y poco recuerdos que tenia de esa ocasión. ¿Por qué? Algo andaba mal.

_Enana…_– Dijo Gajeel entre la gente dirigiéndose a su pequeña.

_Gajeel, tú,_ – dio una pausa aún pensando. – ¿_recuerdas bien lo que sucedió verdad?_

_Claro, no estaba más cerca, pero vi todo_ – se sentó a su lado – _Al bastardo de Natsu no hacer nada y sólo gritar._

_¿Y qué más?_ –

_El disparo del enemigo,_ – bufó, era cómo obvio – _la bala con magia, y al otro bastardo de Sting recoger a la coneja–_

_¿Ah?_ –

_Cuando miré la tenia sujetada, es lo último que recuerdo_ – el chico comenzó a mirar la cara atónita de Levy.

El cerebro de Levy comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina. Su vista se enfocó en su amiga, su dulce Lucy no estaba bien, mientras todos le hablaban y ella asentía como si les conociera, sabía que algo dentro de ella había sido borrado.

¿Por qué ella no recordaba tampoco la escena completamente?

Lucy le dirigió la mirada, Levy le demostró una sonrisa. Debía ayudarla, y para eso, La rubia debía volver a ser su amiga otra vez.

Empezar de cero;

Y destrabar todos los misterios de la magia que la perturbaba.

**Continuará**

**[*]**

* * *

><p>Muajajja. ¿Qué tiene que ver Sting en todo esto? Porque me obsesione con el stinglu tan rápido? Porque hago sufrir al pabre de Natsu? Porque no hago nada más productivo y actualizo mis otros fic?<p>

¿Por qué no me dejan un review? :c

Dedicado a mi compañera Aiko que entiende la obsesión,

nos vemos en el prox cap :D

**Aclaración a mis queridos amados lectores de vida virtual:** Esperará, pretendo que ese fic dure varios capítulos, lo tengo bastante avanzado. Pero esperará, quiero ver cómo le va a este :3. Cómo me obsesioné un poco con el stinglu, no lo qiero mezclar mucho con el vida virtual porque mi cabeza solo tiene un objetivo en este instante xd.

cariños a todos los que leen.

Asique os espero seguido, los quiero :D gracias por sus lecturas.


	2. II

_El brillo de luz tiene una explicación. Cuando un alma es pura y verdadera, merece más de una oportunidad para vivir._

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

_lucypov_

_Calma, todos es alegría con este gremio. La calidez me recuerda a mi madre hablarme dentro de mis sueños blancos. Sus ojos, cada uno me entrega lo mejor de sí, pero aún debo encontrar respuestas, continuar mi lucha, esas eran las palabras de papá._

_Levy, ese es su nombre, la chica de pelo azul que me mira con intriga. La quiero. Dentro de mi hay un corazón que late que perdió recuerdos, eso ella me lo explicó, y prometió ayudarme._

[*]

_Pe-permiso_– Levy hacia a un lado a los chicos que conversaban con Lucy. _– Ahora qué se mejoró nuestra querida maga, saldré con ella a tomar aire._

Varios se quisieron invitar al paseo por el castillo, pero nadie lo logró. Levy debía ser cautelosa, ir lentamente y seguir averiguando. La tomó suavemente desde el brazo y comenzaron a caminar. Sus vistas chocaban de vez en cuando.

_¿Cómo van las cartas lu-chan? –_

_¿Cartas?_ –

_Si, lu-chan escribe cartas y novelas, ¿cómo van?_ – decía mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

_¡Ho! ¡Genial!_– poco a poco el cerebro de Lucy emitía señales– _mi novela, está en casa._

_Si_– dijo mcgarden– _pronto volveremos a casa, ¿cierto?_

_¿A casa? –_

_¿Magnolia lo recuerdas_? – ahora llegaban a la puerta del castillo para salir.

_mmm…–_

_¿y? esto es Crocus, la capital de Fiore, acabamos una guerra, por eso el desorden, gracias a tus espíritus peleaste muy bien–_

_¿Espíritus?_ –

_Oh si, mirad lu-chan,_ – Levy tomó las llaves desde la cintura de su amiga. Y Lucy no hizo más que mirarlas e iluminar su rostro, estaban ahí, sus espíritus, su familia, esa que nunca olvidaría.

_¡Virgo, acuario, caprico, cáncer, leo! _– murmuró abrazando las llaves. Su sonrisa emanaba la alegría de volver a ver a alguien– _estoy aquí, perdón…_

_¿Iremos por un café, vamos?_ – la chica no le soltaba del brazo. El sol seguía su curso, comenzaba la tarde, cálida y esperanzada tarde. Dieron paso a su rumbo y se dirigieron a un café. Levy le hablaba de Natsu, de Gay, de Erza, de todo el gremio, y Lucy no podía sentirse más a gusto por despertar y ser parte de un lugar enseguida.

Estaba feliz porque tenía una amiga.

Una amiga que la ayudaría a recordar todo lo que olvidó.

_Ten_– dijo Mcgarden mientras se sentaban en una plaza a charlar– _es un cuadernillo para que sigas tus cartas._ – y de paso le regaló una pluma también.

Se abrazaron.

Lucy estaba feliz, feliz de no estar sola.

_Iré por el café, no te muevas de aquí lu, escribe mientras–_

Levy se levantó y dejo respirar unos segundos a Lucy.

_¿Escribir?_ – no lo había olvidado. _¿Cartas?_

_Carta uno; mamá, soy Lucy, tu eres Layla, papá es Jude. Los tengo aquí en mi corazón. Aunque no recuerdo más, tengo un gremio que me acepto justo cuando desperté._

_Los quiero, son mi familia,_

_Me dan amor._

_Me dieron la vida. Otra vez. Me explicaron lo del combate, pero aun papá y mamá queda demasiado._

_Los extraño._

_[*]_

¿Qué sucedía?, se sentía algo tensa mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello. Cerró su libro y dirigió la vista al césped. Verde, ahí no había llegado la destrucción.

Un gato café vestido de mezclilla le hizo bastante gracia.

El sólo la miró de reojo.

_Lucy _– no parecía muy amable, el gato sabia que ella le conocía – _le debes una gran disculpa a nuestro gremio._

_Hi neko_– dijo Lucy regalándole una sonrisa. – _¿cómo te llamas? Me recuerdas un gato azul que es parte de mi gremio_. – le señaló su marca en la mano. Lector, quien lo miraba extrañado no entendía por qué la rubia actuaba así.

_¿Qué dices? Por tu culpa nuestro maestro esta débil, _–

_¿Qué? ¿Tu gremio?_ –

_Agg, no el maestro_–

_Que sucede aquí_– apareció un chico de capucha negra, su nombre es Rogue, y un gato disfrazado entre sus brazos. – _que haces lector_.

El chico miró la situación, observó a Lucy quien le dirigía la mirada sin ningún remordimiento. Una mirada pura, nueva.

_¡Sólo regañaba a la rubia que nos causó problemas!_ – lector pronunciaba acercándose al hermano de su dueño. Y desde ahí apuntó con su índice a la rubia –_ nos debe una disculpa._

Rogue sólo miró. Sentía algo extraño también, una magia familiar proveniente de Lucy, no eran sus espíritus. Menos su poder, algo andaba mal para sus sentidos refinados de slayer. Al cabo de unos segundos llegó Levy, algo incomoda, se sentó al lado de su amiga pasándole su café. Rogue saludó, quería saber de qué se trataba.

El igual presencio la Luz y el disparo, pero igual no recordaba mucho. Todos los que estaban cerca de Lucy al chocar la bala recordaban poquísimo.

A decir verdad, sólo la luz.

Y su hermano el gemelo blanco, que apareció con Lucy en los brazos después de que ella recibiera el disparo, poco le quiso decir.

_Lo siento Rogue-kun_– Levy hizo una pausa mientras trataba de explicarle todo, sin mencionar a Sting. – _pero lu-chan perdió la memoria._

_Ho no._

_No._

_No._

El slayer de las sombras se repitió varias veces esa palabra.

Miró a Lucy, se disculpó para retirarse rápidamente, tomó a lector y a fro, y corrió hasta la habitación del castillo, en el qué estaba albergado su gremio.

_No_

_Sting eres un imbécil._ – pensó subiendo las escaleras.

_! Que sucede rogue!_ – gritaba lector entre sus brazos. Pero esté no oyó, siguió corriendo rápidamente hasta la puerta de la alcoba, entró por el cuarto de Sabertooth y ahí encaró a su gemelo.

_Porqué no me quieres decir lo que hiciste…_–

Sting miraba desde el balcón tomándose un jarro de algún licor. Le daba la espalda, estaba perdido por algún recuerdo difuso. Se sentía débil, descansaba.

_¿Qué?_ –

Los exceed miraban y escuchaban el dialogo desde una de las camas, ahí se sentaron. Rogue en la puerta, y Sting en el balcón.

_Usaste la magia de la vida._ –

_¡Sting-kun! ¡Que-que es eso!_ –

_Fro quiere saber._ –

_A veces hablas mucho Rogue _– Sting dio un sorbo y se quejó, aun le dolían las balas que al igual que a Lucy, le chocaron el cuerpo. El era mas fuerte, no le hicieron más daño.

Miró a sus compañeros y se sentó junto a lector sobre la cama.

_Sólo lo hice, nada más–_

_Por qué, ¿por qué un hada? ¿Desde cuándo?_ – Rogue se exaltaba. El rubio lo interrumpió.

_Awwg rogue calma_– bufó, ahora jugando a las cosquillas con su minino. – _sólo le hice un favor a esa chica._

_¡Idiota!_ – los exceed nunca habían visto a Rogue tan preocupado – _¡¿un favor?! Te quitaste años de vida ¿y quieres que este calmado?_ –

Se silenciaron. Y bien, Sting Eucliffe le debía una explicación al par de gatitos que no entendían nada. Comenzó a hablar.

_El dragón blanco, de la luz_ – se colocó las botas y la camisa azul – _da vida_. – murmuró y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta. Aún se le veía agotado.

_A cambio de la tuya_– remató Rogue y las vistas se posaron sobre Sting quien salía del lugar.

_Eso quiere decir que la luz, cuando chocó la bala con la maga celestial, el poco recuerdo de todos los que estábamos ahi…_– dijo Lector.

_No murió gracias a Sting…_–

_[*]_

_lucypov_

_Es tarde mamá y te extraño, la noche ya comienza a caer. Escribiré seguido para sentirte cerca. ¿Volveré a saber de mi? ¿De mi pasado? ¿De Natsu?_

_El me cuida mamá, hoy al llegar después del café con mi amiga Levy no se alejaba de nosotras, y peleaba con Gray, un mago de hielo, mi estomago, un sinfín de sentimientos cuando me mira a los ojos, cuando me tiende la mano. Me llena, si pudiera estar con él siempre, sería..._

_Pero al pensar eso me duele._

_Me duele el pecho, será que ¿no es lo correcto?_

_O quizás sólo sea hora de dormir._

Media noche y aún no puedo conciliar el sueño. El castillo es gigante, cómo de cuentos. Los gremios están agrupados en salas con camas para permanecer a ayudar con los destrozos de la cuidad. Cada medio día, suenan las campanas para que todos nos movamos hasta la cocina, nos dan de comer, Mira-san junto a las cocineras del reino preparan bebidas y el suculento menú.

Después a la hora del té. Lo mismo. Y por su puerto la cena. En los entretiempos vamos a la faena para reconstruir poco a poco la cuidad para sus habitantes.

Pero ahora, me duele el pecho, la luz de la ventana llega justo a mi mano.

Fairy tail.

Me levanté, la intriga de recorrer sin saber nada era mi guardia. Sentía todo los olores, formas, magias nuevas al recorrer descalza por el pasillo gigante, iluminado con velas brillantes al anochecer. Se escuchaban risas, pequeños festejos, todo muy vivo y a la vez silencioso.

Mi pijama de seda, mis cabellos sueltos. Era una niña otra vez, y la imagen de mi padre en una hermosa mansión me recorría el cuerpo.

_Estaba recordando cosas mamá._

…

Giré después de terminar mi recorrido, y al final del próximo pasillo, el balcón delineaba una silueta marcada por la luz de la luna.

Era un chico.

Caminé hacia él, la brisa se hacía cada vez mas helada y los escalofríos me llegaban.

Por alguna razón quería merodearlo, quizás era algún mago interesante.

Estaba sólo, miraba la luna.

Su tinte, era como yo, mientras más me acercaba más abría mis ojos.

Me recordaba a mí misma. Me escondí tras la puerta que daba al exterior del balcón. La luz de la luna lo hacía brillar aun más.

– _No soy imbécil, sal de ahí, rubia._ –

Oh.

Esa voz,

Estaba ahí otra vez,

Era él, mi último recuerdo.

Y lo blanco, todo eso blanco volvía a mí, al escuchar su voz.

_¿Estoy muerta?_ – Recordé preguntarle eso a la voz de papá. Sentí cómo mi cabeza explotaba, tenia miles de imágenes, olores, sentimientos, y a _Natsu _alrededor_–_ su nombre fue lo único que murmuré.

Un pendiente como un diamante, unos cabellos rubios. Esa voz, era él, podía ayudarme estoy segura.

La cabeza me dolía, el pecho igual.

Ho diablos, cómo dolía.

Qué rayos pasaba.

_Y la imagen de la luz brillar y un rostro con cicatriz me inundaban la memoria._

–_¡D-despierta rubia! – volví a recordar._

_Era él._

_Estaba ahí, y se encaminaba a mí. Sus pasos, no más de tres y lo tenía en frente. La cicatriz, el pendiente. Su voz, su olor. Era mi último recuerdo. Sin duda era él._

_El chico de luz, la ultima parte de mi memoria._

_Continuará_

[*]

* * *

><p><em>Na: ¿Que tal? perdónenme la vida fans del nalu, :c yo hago fanfics raros a veces, y le estoy poniendo mucho tiempo a este, así que fuera de criterio fansgirl nalu, quisiera sus comentarios igual :'(<br>los quiero, gracias por los que ya me han dado su opinión, no duden que pondré cada vez mas detallitos de esta relación que parece algo enredada.  
>nos leemos ;w;<em>


	3. III

**III**

* * *

><p><em>Flash back.<em>

_¡Me caes bien rubia gritona!–_

_¡Ajaja!– Lucy reía luchando entre los magos oscuros. –¡eres rubio igual, como puedes ser tan imbécil!_

_Sting igual reía. Estaban en la guerra contra la nación del sur, se veían relajados, luchando juntos, se habían topado ya varias veces en esas primeras semanas de combate._

_¿Y tu novio Natsu? ¿Cómo es que te soltó por un rato? – el chico levantaba sus puños y lanzaba un golpe de luz._

_¡ No es mi novio! ¡Él está ocupado en otros asuntos…!– Lucy levantaba su llave de virgo para seguir con la lucha. – deja de molestarme y concentrarte en pelear._

_¡Jeje yo veo que luchamos juntos de maravilla! –_

_Aún no puedo creer todo lo que me contaste…– decía Lucy._

_¿Qué, qué somos mejores que Fairy tail? – seguía riendo en medio de la acción._

_No maldición. – una ráfaga de magia la azotaba de frente. – lo de los magos celestiales. –_

_Te cuidado, tu principito no está aquí para salvarte. –_

* * *

><p>[***]<p>

"_La vida que te di, es la vida que me debes. La vida que te debo, será la vida que te regalaré."_

* * *

><p><em>Povlucy.<em>

_¿Puedo olerte sabes? – _

_Estaba frente a mí. Con una mirada más tranquila pero abrumadora. Sonreía y Me dolía, _

_Su visión, sus manos fuertes, su voz, me dolía, _

_El pecho._

_El hombro._

_Duele._

_Ag.. – no podía articular más palabras,_

_Dolía; todo el cuerpo se me caía en pedazos; en recuerdos. Sus ojos, eran mi último aliento en la vida que podía sentir._

El me miraba con preocupación, yo sólo me quejaba en silencio. La luna, el revuelto de mis pensamientos, el frio de la noche, todo era dramático.

Su mirada.

Nada más que su mirada me llevó a mi vida pasada.

Mi último recuerdo vivo, estaba ahí y yo no sabía nada de nada. Estábamos en el balcón, yo detrás de la ventana y el frente de mí. No quise salir, el frio era demasiado, las noches en crocus eran duras y brillantes.

_¿Qué quieres?-_

Me dijo. Y yo no sabía que responder. Tenía un abrigo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, de pieles negras y contraste azul.

_¿Quién eres?-_ le dije jadeante, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir el dolor.

Él podía darme las respuestas de mi pasado, debía conocerlo por todo esto qué estaba sintiendo. Pero me ignoró, tenía una risa algo irónica en sus labios. Me miraba y yo ya no podía soportar.

No me respondió mi pregunta, y comenzó él a preocuparse.

_¿Estás bien? ¿Tu herida?-_

Ahora veía borroso, ho no. La luz, otra vez. No quería más guerra. Menos frente a él quien podría ayudarme.

Caía al suelo y sus manos volvían a sujetarme, no sentía más, otra vez.

Otra vez.

_¿Quién rayos era él?_

Y por qué volví a sentir la misma pesadez, el mismo miedo, las mismas voces.

Blanco,

Todo es blanco,

Otra vez.

Me desmayé.

Flotaba en mis sueños, en el desmayo de ser sujetada por el pilar de mi pasado. No dejaba de pensar, ni en Natsu ni en Fairy tail, ellos de seguro también me ayudarían.

Quería descansar.

Desperté con olor a incienso y sabanas carmín. La luna hacia su recorrido nuevamente, desde la cama hasta mis manos, que estaban libres sobre la seda. En una pequeña habitación del castillo, me senté sobre la cama.

Era una sala especial, sólo tenía una cama gigante en la que estaba, a diferencia de todas las demás que tenían muchas.

Ya no dolía, estaba mejor. Incluso mi vendaje era más sobrio y menor. Parecía que nuevamente me habían hecho curación. Pestañeé articulando mi hombro. En efecto estaba mucho mejor.

El chico estaba ahí sentado sobre una silla al lado del ventanal. Dormía, exhausto, cómo si su cuerpo se estuviese recuperando de algo.

También roncaba, me causo gracia. Los miembros de mi gremio roncan fuertes, y mucho más.

Lo quedé mirando bastante tiempo y el aire cálido de ahí parecía calefacción.

De hecho había una pequeña chimenea que iluminaba uno de sus lados del rostro.

Era sutil, sus rasgos, su cuerpo, su camisa, su cabello.

Era más de lo que recordaba.

Pestañeó y abrió los ojos, miré el reloj instintivamente y sus manillas marcaban las cuatro de la madrugada. Había dormido bastante. Ya no tenía sueño. Me miró, ya no tenía la cara de pesado ni la sonrisa irónica que le conocí en el balcón.

Me miraba.

¿_Todo mejor?_ –me preguntó y se levantó de su sillón lenta y dolosamente, acomodándose los huesos. Sonaban, sus pasos se dirigieron a mí. Yo sólo dejé que actuara, era mi deber confiar en él.

_¿O no? _

Me cuestioné.

_¿Por qué era él mi último recuerdo?_

_Quizás él me había quitado la memoria._

_Quizás querría hacerme daño._

_¿Puedo oler tu miedo también, sabes?-_ se sentó a mi lado. Y sus manos comenzaron a revisarme el hombro. Dudé, todo ese instante dudé, pero el calor de sus manos me cambió el pensamiento.

Era un chico que simplemente me estaba ayudando. Sus manos se iluminaron con un aura blanca y sentía el fervor de la luz en mi piel.

Su magia era tan satisfactoria. No sabía que decir, que hacer, cómo empezar la charla.

_¿c-cómo te llamas?_ – le dije mirándolo a los ojos mientras iluminaba mis espalda.

_Sting_ – dijo sin más preámbulos. Pero no me dio más detalles, terminando su trabajo en mis hombros. Se levantó y al lado de la chimenea habían unas provisiones. De seguro era una de las salas más completas del castillo. No había nadie más que nosotros dos.

_¿Un café? Sé que quieres hablar…- _hizo una pausa– _creo que puedo ayudarte._

Sus palabras me aliviaron por completo, hasta suspiré. Sabía que estaba a salvo y podría comenzar a saber algo de mí.

Hirvió agua, prendió un par de luces y me sirvió un café, yo arrodillé mis piernas en la cama gigante y él se sentó en la otra esquina de esta, con otro café.

_¿Qué sabes de mi?- _fue lo primero que dije.

El rió. No sabía qué era lo gracioso.

_Sé que te llamas Lucy y eres una gritona alharaca_ –

Fruncí el cello, desde cuando lo conoceré. Sus amistades no parecen las mías, y tiene una marca de gremio diferente. Ahora por lo menos sabía que su nombre era Sting. Y podía jugar un poco mi rol.

_¿Gritona? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo te conozco? –_

_Desde los juegos –_

_¿Qué juegos? –_

_awg_ – se rasco la cabeza. – _será más difícil de lo que pensé..._

_aja_ – reí, me dirigió una vista sorpresiva, era simpático. – _no me trates mal_.

_Ajaja_ – rió él esta vez – _no lo hare, puedes confiar en mí_. – me entregó una sonrisa mostrando su colmillo. Era idéntico a Natsu.

_¿Por qué?-_

_Aun es muy pronto para que lo entiendas_ –

Nos quedamos ahí, charlando un rato que pareció corto. Su estancia era agradable, y su rosto me impresionaba. Era más bello de lo que pensé.

_Mañana comienza la reconstrucción del sector sur de la cuidad_ – dejó su tasa sobre una mesilla – _queda tiempo para que vuelvas a magnolia. ¿Iras a la reconstrucción?_

_Claro que si_ – igual terminé mi café y moví ambos hombros demostrando que ya estaba mejor – _mi gremio completo estará aquí hasta que todo termine._

_¿No quieres dormir?-_

_No tengo sueño, aparte tomamos café, háblame de ti_. – le dije intentando saber aún más.

_Pues _– murmuró tirando su espalda de lleno al colchón. – _yo si estoy exhausto._

_¿Por qué? –_

_Porque use magia que no debía_ –

_mm _– Murmuré – _¿tu magia es para curar?_

Volvió a reír. No sabía por qué se reía de prácticamente todo lo que decía.

_Mi magia es de la luz_. – empuño su brazo al techo. – _mi magia da vida lucy_.

_¿Por eso me estabas curando el brazo?_

Y volvió a reír.

_Si_ – dijo sonriente – _ya mañana estará de lujo ¿Por qué no vas donde tus amigos? Deben estar despertando, si no te ven se alterarán._

Y tenía razón, ya pronto seria hora de levantarse y yo no estaría ahí. Debía contarle a Natsu y a levy-chan que había encontrado más respuestas sobre mi pasado.

En él estaba Sting.

_¿Me ayudarás?_ – le dije desde la puerta. El me miró. Escondía tanto, y yo sentía que le debía aún más. Quizás me sobrepasé, o quizás el no tenía intenciones de ayudarme.

_Desde luego_. – Me contestó, y yo ahí sentí, que parte de mi vida tenía sentido. – _Soy del gremio Sabertooth, la sala que está justo en frente de la de Fairy tail__–_

_¿Mañana podríamos volver a hablar?_ –

No paraba de sonreír con ternura. Dirijo su vista al suelo, y comenzó a observar una cadena de plata que le recorría el cuello, con una pequeñísima llave celeste en su final. Era hermosa. Él la acarició. Y me contestó otra vez.

_Claro que si, pasaré por ti luego del almuerzo, iremos juntos a la reconstrucción, pasear por la cuidad te hará bien–_

Le sonreí algo sonrojada. Cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar mientras amanecía.

_Mamá, papá, conocí nuevamente a Sting._

[***]

* * *

><p>[***]<p>

Todos despertaban en la habitación y Lucy había llegado a tiempo, justo para ver a Levy junto a Gajeel salir de prisa. Les saludó cordial y los dos opuestos siguieron su rumbo, parecían apurados.

_¡Lucie!–_ grito natsu al verla entrar– _mira ven, observa lo que tengo aquí_–

Y happy se sentaba en la cama junto al chico, esperando que Lucy hiciera lo mismo.

_¡Natsu!, ¿cómo amaneciste?_ – y Lucy se sentó a su lado. Al lado llego Erza, aun en pijamas a sentarse también.

_Mira Lucy, es para ti_– dijo la pelirroja entregándole un obsequio.

Levy y Gajeel ya estaba en la gran biblioteca de Crocus, del mismo castillo. Ella sabía bien lo que debía hacer, fue directo al stand en donde se apilaban los libros de Dragones, y Gajeel le bajó el que necesitaba, y ella no alcanzaba.

El metálico no hacía más que mirarle.

Ella sacó sus lentes de lectura. Ojeo, ojeo y ojeo hasta cansarse.

Le pedía libros al Slayer, que igual sentía la intriga de saber que era todo lo que sucedía, y cooperaba.

Sentía un nerviosismo, sabía que la maga de escrituras era increíble.

Levy se detuvo en un párrafo después de media hora de lectura. Siempre los libros le daban una respuesta.

_Mira Gajeel_– el miró una ilustración, no entendía un carajo.

_Mira bien– _

Redfox sostuvo su vista un par de minutos en la página. Se sobaba el mentón.

¿_Un dragón con dos cabezas? _–

_Aw Gajeel no_– Levy explicó – _es Granadine con __Weisslogia_–

_¿El dragón blanco?_ – Gajeel hizo otra pausa–_ Aw enana no entiendo ni coña._ –

Mcgarden trató de resumirse a sí misma y explicarle a Gajeel. Suspiró.

_Ambos Dragones tienen magia de curación._ – Señaló en el libro al dragón de Sting– _pero la del gemelo de sabertooth, es,_ – se pausó leyendo– _magnifica._

Se miraron. Levy comenzó a pronunciar una cita que aparecía en la descripción de la magia que usaba el dragón de la luz.

"_los minutos de la vida se resumen en recuerdos, los recuerdos son la vida y la luz, _

_si quieres dar vida,_

_debes pagar un precio justo para continuar;_

_Vida por vida"_

Gajeel se sentía interrogado.

_¡Eso es un conjuro Gajeel, es la magia que uso Sting en Lucy, "la vida es recuerdo", por eso Lucy sigue viva y no recuerda nada!–_

_¿Y cómo carajo puede un dragonslayer hacer esa magia?–_

_Si quieres dar vida debes pagar un precio justo, "vida por vida", Gajeel…_– ella estaba descifrándolo todo. – _Sting se quitó años de vida, y se los entregó a Lucy…_–

Pausa dolorosa de no saber la motivación de Sting.

Pausa para pensar en Natsu.

_¡¿q-que?!¿Por qué él haría algo así?!_

_No lo sé, pero ese chico nos debe una explicación._

_continuará_

* * *

><p>Gracias infinitas a todos por seguir el Fic :)<p>

Guest: comentas todos mis fic y nunca he podido responderte porque no se puede! :c ajaj así que desde aquí te comento; continua la lectura, ya que habrá mucho romance entre ellos dos :) te espero en los otros capítulos.

nos leemos camaradas :D !


	4. IV

**IV**

* * *

><p><em>somos luz, somos vida, somos magos con un destino en común<em>

* * *

><p>Hora de almuerzo, las campanadas del Gran castillo de Fiore llamaban a los magos al salón comedor. Todo en un par de minutos se repletaba de gente y olores sabrosos.<p>

Entre el tumulto se divisaba un grupo de integrantes del ruidoso fairy tail, directo a tomar asiento en una de las mesas.

Ellos eran Natsu y Lucy, Erza y Gray, Wendy, Cana y juvia. Caminaban y conversaban en torno al viejo obsequio que recibió la rubia.

Lucy fue la primera en sentarse observando con detalles el objeto, a su lado se sentó Erza. Y de frente Natsu y los demás.

_¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así Lucy_?– erza le miraba recibiendo su porción. Al sector llegaba Mira, con muchas bandejas para servirle la comida.

_No lo sé, ni siquiera lo recuerdo–_

_Pero si es el diario que usaste para anotar todo lo que sucedía en estos meses–_

_No olvidarías eso por más golpes que te dieran en la cabeza_– Juvia rió.

Los magos se habían divertido toda la mañana tratando de abrir el exótico diario, qué también parecía hechizado. Ni las cien espadas de Titania lograron con él. A penas el contacto con alguna magia que tratara de usurpar la información, sobre si, creaba un círculo mágico de protección y quedaba intacto.

Sólo se podía abrir con la llave correspondiente.

Eso fue lo que le dijo Mira analizando el artefacto. Todos estaban esperando que algo pasara, con eso de seguro Lucy recordaría todo. La pequeña libretilla era celeste, con encajes dorados, bordes negros y el cerrojo color plata.

También tenía un par de diseños de alas en la portada.

La más expectante era la olvidadiza Lucy, quien lo dejaba sobre la mesa, ahora para comer. No había hablado mucho durante la mañana, aún estaba sorprendida por su encuentro con el chico llamado Sting que le ayudaría a entender todo.

Seguía pensando en él, cuando de pronto apareció lentamente por la puerta, junto a dos exceed y a Rogue.

Ella lo vio, él se encaminaba hasta la barra del lugar a pedir su ración, junto a parte de su gremio.

El también la vio.

Estaban cercanos, había que levantar sólo un poco la voz para llamarle.

_¡Sting!_ –

Lucy llamó levantándole la mano, atrayendo la vista del rubio y de muchos más. Era increíble cómo ella parecía conocerlo. Él trató de actuar normal cómo lo había hecho desde que Lucy había perdido la memoria.

_Cómo lo había hecho todo este tiempo._

_Fingir que le importa una mierda que no lo recuerde._

_Cómo le costaba ser un completo desconocido para ella._

_Cómo se le era tan difícil, para él, mago fuerte, perder uno de sus mejores momentos en la memoria de Lucy._

_Cómo le dolía._

Le saludó tomando su plato y se dirigió a ella, lentamente junto a Lector, quién volaba con un refresco. Sus otros dos acompañantes se perdieron en otro lugar.

_Hi, natsu-kun_– Sting le saludó cordialmente. Los últimos meses Sabertooth y Fairy tail habían logrado gran compaerismo en las batallas. Es más, Él se sentó al lado del pelirosa para platicar.

_Hi sting– _

Comenzaron a charlar, hasta discutir sobre sus poderosas magias y "mi dragonforce es mejor que el tuyo" y "mi rugido es más poderoso" "y ganamos los juegos mágicos" todo entre risas y más.

Lucy miraba contenta, después de todo el chico rubio parecía buena persona.

_¿Y Lucy, cómo está tu herida hoy?_ – Sting le enseñaba una gran sonrisa, volviendo a comer.

_Mucho mejor, ya no tengo vendaje, muchas gracias Sting-kun_–

Natsu le miró. No entendía bien, preguntó varias veces hasta que Lucy le explicó que el chico le había hecho algunas curaciones. El pelirosa tubo sentimientos encontrados cuando le contaban los detalles. Sting desviaba la mirada. Trataba de evitar seguir con el tema. Wendy le explicó también sobre sus propiedades, y la magia de los dragones blancos.

_A todo esto,_ – dijo Erza ya en el pastel – _ gracias Sting por traer a Lucy el ultimo día._ –

Sting estaba pensando en que sentarse ahí no fue buena idea. Sonreía nervioso.

Lucy sólo observaba.

_¿Traer a Lucy?_ – dijo Natsu.

– _Eh, si, Tú, junto a Happy, cayeron inconscientes, y los de lamia Scale llegaron a socorrerte. – _respondió Erza_._

– _Con que eso, todo es tan difuso ahí, sólo sé que ganamos y que los magos oscuros se largaron _– comentó Gray.

Sting seguía pensando en su hipótesis. Posó su mirada sobre Lucy, y vio su libreta celeste.

_Ho mierda – _pensó mirando nervioso, muy nervioso pegado al diario.

Debía irse de ahí, ese artefacto le traería problemas.

Se paró rápido, y fue detenido antes de dar el primer paso por Levy Mcgarden, quién llegaba casi corriendo al lugar hecha un demonio, junto a Redfox.

Todos miraron la escena confusa, Levy traía una cara más que molesta. Gajeel se paró a su lado sin dejarle camino a Sting.

_Nos debes más de una explicación Eucliffe_. – Murmuró Levy y en efecto, estaba molesta, la delataba el tono de su voz. El chico rubio miró a Lucy nervioso y nada más.

Estaba jodido, debía decir la verdad.

Volvió a sentarse, no quería hablar. Levy dejó caer varios libros sobre la mesa en frente de Sting.

Ahora su cara parecía furiosa.

_¡¿Me vas a negar que estas exhausto?!_ – Levy comenzaba a subir la voz y todos miraban en silencio. Sting no dijo nada.

_¡¿Nos vas a explicar por qué no recordamos nada?!_

_¡¿Nos vas a explicar por qué usaste la magia de la vida con Lucy?!No tenias ningún derecho maldita sea, Lucy iba a sobrevivir igual! ¡Por tu culpa ahora no tiene idea de quienes somos!_

_Cállate_– fue lo único que Sting pudo articular mientras Levy le gritaba, lo habían descubierto. Él tenía la culpa de todo.

Gajeel se paró en frente de Levy.

Sting miró a Lucy, miró el diario.

Wendy escuchaba boquiabierta las palabras de Mcgarden.

_¡Qué rayos está pasando!_ – gritó Titania. Y Marvell le respondió.

_L-La magia de la vida, la que Sting uso con Lucy, cuando le dieron el disparo, la luz desde ellos dos…–_ los ojos de Wendy estaban asombrados mirando a Sting–

–_es la magia que te quita años para dárselos a alguien que está a punto de morir…_

_¡Queeeeee?!_ – se escuchó la voz de todos ahí, sobre todo la de Dragneel.

_Si, pero, el que está a punto de morir igual debe pagar un precio._ –

En ese momento, los ojos de todos se posaban sobre Sting, y sobre Lucy, quien iba entendiéndolo todo. Él, que estaba frente a ella, había sacrificado parte de si, por salvarle la vida. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

Todos sabían que el precio que había pagado Lucy, habían sido sus recuerdos, entonces, la magia si se había completado.

_El tigre fuerte si le había devuelto la vida a un hada indefensa._

Natsu estaba atónito, no sabía que pensar, que hacer, se sentía menos dentro de esa discusión. Sentía que perdía, mas sin embargo, eso no era ninguna pelea. Estaba mal, quería haber sido él quien le hubiese salvado la vida.

Levy volvió a pararse frente al chico rubio que no podía huir del interrogatorio, mirándole el pecho, levantó la mano. ¡_¿Y esto?!_ – gritó y tomó entre su puño la cadena que traía Sting en su cuello. Sin cuidado la sacó, y el rubio no se negó. Se sentía pésimo, tenía la vista en el suelo. No quería que Lucy se enterara de todo de esa manera.

Levy tomó la libreta de Lucy y puso la llave que sacó de la cadena de Sting en el cerrojo.

Y se abrió.

_Ya, es suficiente…– _Sting se hizo paso para tratar de irse del lugar – _vamos lector._ – con una última mirada a Lucy trato de decirle mil cosas que no le salieron. Se hizo paso entre Mcgarden y Redfox, y comenzó a caminar dejando su almuerzo a medio terminar.

Caminó rápido, todos le seguían con la mirada.

"_Uno de sabertooth no habría hecho algo así sin ganar algo a cambio." _Murmuraban por ahí.

Lucy sólo quería llorar, o correr tras de él, mientras Natsu le tomaba de las manos.

"_No confíes nunca en un tigre, primero te muestran su pelaje terso, luego te estrangulan por el cuello." – _Balbuceaban.

_No confíes en un tigre… –_

_[**]_

_¡Sting-kun, ¿por qué no me contaste nada?, soy tu exceed! – _el rubio caminaba rápidamente llegando a la puerta del comedor para salir. Lector le interrogaba mirándole desde el suelo.

_No hay nada que contarte Lector, maldición –_

_¡Para de mentir Sting-kun! – _El pobre gato parecía triste, el igual había perdido parte de la memoria –_ ¿! Por qué ya no confía en mí!? –_

_¡Sting! –_

Lucy le gritó. Comenzó a actuar. No haría caso omiso a su corazón. Ella iría por respuestas, y más después de todo lo que vio. Fue él con el que había pasado los últimos meses. _-Sting…-_

Los pasos del rubio fueron cada vez más lentos mientras escuchaba la voz de Lucy dirigirse a él. Le daba la espalda.

Mientras veía entrar a Rufus junto a Rogue por la enorme puerta del salón.

_¡Lucy, espera! – _gritaba Natsu parándose para seguir a la chica, tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo otra vez, algo con Sting. Tenía miedo de ellos dos, como nunca.

En la puerta, justo en frente, llego Natsu sosteniendo a Lucy del brazo, y ella estaba tras Sting.

Y a su vez el rubio tenia de frente a sus dos compañeros de gremio, Rufus y Rogue.

El mago de memoria le miraba fijamente.

_Memory maker…– _dijo rufus acercando su rostro algo irónico a Sting_. – no quiero jugarte sucio Sting, pero, ni a los tigres ni a las Hadas nos gusta que nos oculten cosas…–_

Sting bajó la vista nuevamente y sonrió.

_Si_…-, estaba jodido. Completamente. Todo lo que faltaba se sabría ahora.

_¡Memory Maker! – _Gritó ahora el mago mientras abría los brazos atrayendo la vista de todos. Y una ráfaga de viento comenzaba a sucumbir_ – ¡Esto señores, es la magia de la vida!_

Y Bajo el suelo se iluminó un círculo mágico gigante, de color blanco, dentro de él cabían todos los magos presentes, todo, absolutamente todo era luz, y al levantarse el aura blanca que emanaba, se dibujó entre humos y aurora un dragón blanco, un par de alas enormes cómo las del diario de Lucy, y viento, mucho viento comenzó a salir.

Rugidos de un dragón de humos se escuchaban potentes.

Natsu miraba atónito, nunca había visto algo así. Lucy le sostenía con una mano, comenzaba a tener miedo de tanto poder. Con la otra sostenía fuerte su diario. No despegaba los ojos de la espalda de Sting.

_¡Esto magos, es sólo una demostración!– _gritaba nuevamente Rufus siendo él el centro del circulo, el dragón de auroras blancas brillaba y rugía sobre él_. –¡cómo ven; el circulo abarca una gran cantidad de magos! _– Rufus se sujetaba el gorro, su misión era explicarles a todos por petición de rogue la magia de la vida. _._

_Es por eso que los que estábamos ahí menos recordábamos mucho…– _comentó Levy desde su puesto. La luz la iluminaba desde los pies también.

_¿¡Entonces, es verdad que le diste la vida a Lucy!? – _gritó Natsu, sujetando a la chica del fuerte viento.

Sting se giró para mirarle hacia atrás, sus ojos parecían demostrar algo de tristeza, pero no dejaba de sonreír. Observaba el suelo, su magia copiada, su dragón en forma de humos en el cielo raso del salón.

_Mi poder es el doble Natsu-kun…– _Dijo Sting haciendo una pausa_–_ _A Lucy le di mucho más que mi propia vida. –_

Sonrió. Cómo un DragonSlayer; sonrió_. _Mostrando una enorme sonrisa y un colmillo de Dragón.

En ese instante la magia dejó de funcionar, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Todos esperaban las palabras de Lucy, de Natsu, o Sting.

Pero el que habló volvió a ser Rufus el mago de la memoria.

_Yo memoricé toda la relación que tuviste con Hearfilia estos meses. – _miró a la nombrada._ – y la magia de la vida sólo funciona cuando dos almas se unieron para siempre._

Un silencio incomodo inundó el lugar.

_Para siempre…– _murmuró Levy atónita nuevamente, sus manos cubrían su boca.

Lucy no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba.

Temblaba, quitó su cuerpo y sus manos de Natsu. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo ¿le había entregado su alma a un chico que ahora no conocía?

¿Por qué no fue Natsu, si era él por quien más sentía cercanía? Era él siempre quien le acompañaba, fue el primero en ir a verla cuando despertó;

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

_Por qué mamá…–_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_¿Y bien? Ya entendieron todo…_– Sting hacia abandono del lugar, pasando entre sus compañeros de gremio, no dirigió vista a nadie_ – todo lo que dicen es cierto, sólo déjenme en paz._

y su imagen desapareció del salón comedor.

Aún se percibía magia fuerte, magia increíble. Todos aún estaban helados en sus lugares. Lucy no podía dejar de mirar el hueco en la puerta que el rubio había dejado. Miró el diario. Miró a su gremio, miró al gemelo Rogue con el qué había charlado en el parque.

Miró a su amiga peliazul que se resguardaba tras la espalda de Gajeel.

Miró a Natsu con una cara que parecía recordar.

Y comenzó a mover sus pies, lentamente, como un imán hacia las huellas que había dejado el aroma de Sting. Corrió tras él, dejando ahí sus miedos. Estaba segura de sí,

_Donde esta, donde está…_

Corrió por los pasillos buscando desesperada. No lo quería dejar ir. Buscaba y buscaba.

Tras ella se escuchaban las voces de varios buscándola por los pasillos. Pero ella ignoró, tenía sólo un objetivo.

Lo encontró justo antes de que él se escondiera tras la misma habitación en la que habían charlado.

El sol brillaba, el pasillo era radiante. Los cabellos sueltos de Lucy se revoloteaban mirándolo a él. Mientras él ahí, tomando la manilla de la puerta, la miró también.

Se veía tan bella vestida de blanco y celeste.

_Hablemos, por favor, sólo quiero saber que éramos tu y yo_._ – _Lucy ya quebraba la voz de pena. También agitada por la corrida desde el salón.

_Aun no puedo… –_

Lucy se paró frente a él. Tenía en sus manos el diario todavía.

_¿Por qué tenías la llave de mi diario?– _cuestionó ahora molesta.

_Tú me la diste –_

_¿Y el diario? Vi tu expresión cuando lo viste…– _

_Es uno de los obsequios que te di – _Sting hizo una pausa tomando aire_ – de hecho, hay anotaciones de los dos._

Lucy observó la libreta. Aun no lograba la confianza completa con Sting, aún tenía miedos.

Miedos de encontrarse con alguien a quién no podría volver a amar cómo antes.

¿Qué tal si ella ahora se enamoraba de otro tipo?

Ese era el mayor miedo de Sting. Debía dejarla ser ella, después de todo, antes que perdiera la memoria, sus vidas ya se sellaron. Y ese era el mejor recuerdo que guardaba de Lucy, la chica que le había robado el corazón.

_Ten-_ Lucy estiró la mano y le entregó el diario.

_No te obligaré a que hagas más por mí, pero… –_

Lucy mientras hablaba, Sting recordaba cómo ella le regañaba con ese mismo tono, antes de que perdiera sus recuerdos. Suspiró, tenia pena, mucho dolor, la observaba, estaba distante, de verdad no lo recordaba

. Miraba ese típico gesto mientras extendía la mano. Su cabello rubio, sus labios;

Esos labios.

Eran suyos.

No podía articular palabras.

Quería a su Lucy otra vez de vuelta, ya no aguantaría más. Miró el diario. Miró sus ojos castaños, miró su cuerpo entero.

_Ya no quiero más tu ayuda…– _Lucy terminó su oración, insistiendo para devolverle el diario.

Y Sting reaccionó.

De todo ahora por fin reaccionó. _¿Y si la perdía de nuevo?_ Ni loco, no podía perder a Lucy otra vez y menos por su culpa. Su padre, el dragón blanco, de la luz, le había entregado la magia de la vida para dársela a alguien qué le correspondiera, y tener una segunda oportunidad aunque sea corta.

Y Lucy en esto meses eternos y combatidos le correspondió. Le amo, y no se daría el lujo de perder a una mujer tan perfecta; para un hombre cómo él.

La miró.

No, ni loco seguía fingiendo.

Ella estaba confundida.

Su deber era estar con ella otra vez. Le tomó la mano que sostenía el diario, la acercó bruscamente a su cuerpo y con sus dos brazos fuertes la abrazó.

La abrazó cómo cuando recibió el disparo y la sangre corría por su cuerpo_. _

Como cuando dejó sus manos tras su espalda conjurando la magia de la vida llorando a mares.

La abrazó como cuando por vez primera ella le acepto pasar la noche en vela en el castillo, en plena guerra a fiore, cómo su primera cita, en ese mismo lugar.

Cómo cuando le hacía cosquillas.

La abrazó como cuando ella se sentía sola, y sus historias parecían similares.

Ella nunca pensó amarle así, era Sting después de todo, un Chico dragón. De los Tigres. Los ojos agigantados de Lucy recibiendo el abrazó, sentían el corazón a mil de su protector. Cerró los ojos cálidos y le correspondió.

Miles de imágenes le recorrían la cabeza,

Cuando llegaron a Crocus. Cuando enfrentaban a los magos oscuros, cuando conoció a Fro. La vez en que Sting le habló por vez primera. Sus cortejos, su química, sus vidas que estaban unidas desde Layla y Weisslogia.

Cuando él la protegió. El tiempo largo que pasaban juntos en las noches. La confianza que habían armado, las risas, los chistes, el hueco que llenaba el chico dentro de su corazón.

La calidez que le daba él en un momento duro para Fairy tail.

Sus besos sus abrazos.

_Sting Eucliffe es tu nombre _– dijo Lucy abrazándolo fuerte con los ojos cerrados_– y sólo sé, que yo a ti; te amaba._

Ambos sonrieron.

·  
>·<p>

_Continuará._

* * *

><p>que tal? :3 un review? :c<br>un abrazo gigante a los queridisimos lectores de este fic, que son lo mejor, gracias de verdad, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para dejarlo bonito y legible para que lo disfruten.  
>felices fiestas patrias a mis compas chilenos, que lo pasen bonito en estas fechas.<br>nos leemos :D


	5. V

V

Tu cuerpo, mi cuerpo, nuestra alma.

* * *

><p><em>lucypov<em>

_Sting Eucliffe;_

_Recuerdo haber dicho su nombre miles de veces, recuerdo conocerlo bien. Sé sobre sus caprichos, su manías y en la forma en que me hacia enfurecer. Sólo recuerdo los sentimientos y nada más, Lo tengo aquí._

_Su aroma. Su cuerpo._

_Sus manos._

_Cómo habremos hecho vida juntos._

·

* * *

><p>Tan juntos cómo para sentir el calor piel a piel. Su dorso pequeño era el refugio que él buscaba sin fin. Estaba arto de haberle fingido todo este tiempo.<p>

Pero tenía una sola razón, no causarle más arrebatos. Dejarla que vuelva a tener su vida tranquila junto a Fairy tail. Porque Lucy en su estado normal, ante las adversidades, podía llegar a ser bien chillona. Y antes de la pelea final y del disparo que casi acaba con su vida ambos rubios habían discutido.

Cualquier humano enamorado habría actuado como Sting, al saber que la chica que tanto quería aun sentía cosas por otro tipo.

Tenían tanto de que hablar. Tanto que discutir, hasta lograr conocerse de nuevo. Después de todo, dicen que los sentimientos verdaderos nunca se olvidan.

Pero en ese momento de abrazo fraterno, la magia de la vida volvía a hacer sus efectos. Tan cerca, Lucy se quejó, comenzó a dolerle el hombro otra vez. Sting también lo hizo, tenían el mismo malestar, el mismo dolor.

Dolía, dolía mucho.

_¿Lucy, estás bien?_ – Eucliffe trataba de tragarse el dolor soltando del abrazo a la chica. Ella ya cerraba un ojo para aguantar.

_Si, pero, duele…– _Se apoyó en su hombro.

_¡Luciee!_ – por el final del pasillo aparecían ambos gremios, Sabertooth y Fairy tail con sus integrantes más destacados. Los habían buscado por todo el lugar hasta dar con ellos. La primera imagen que tuvieron fue a Lucy apoyada en el hombro de Sting con su rostro decaído, a punto de perder la noción.

Los DragonSlayer tienen arrebatos. Los de fuego mucho más, y al ver a parte de sus seres queridos en problemas no pensarían dos veces en soltar palabras.

_¡¿Que-que le hiciste?!_ – gritaba Dragneel enfurecido directo a socorrer a Lucy. Sting sólo arqueo la ceja, mientras Natsu la cargaba entre sus brazos. Ella no tenía la fuerza para involucrarse ahí.

Sting suspiró, le dolía el pecho tanto cómo a la maga celestial. No tenía tiempo para discutir. A su lado llegó Rogue y Lector, notando de inmediato que su maestro no se encontraba del todo bien.

_Lleva a Lucy con la DragonSlayer de Granadine…_– dijo a duras penas el rubio.

_¡¿Qué le pasa?!_ – volvió a gritarle Natsu. – _¿! Por qué está así!?_

_Su herida en el pe…–_

Sting, con el dolor de la mitad de su vida, no pudo continuar, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

_¡Sting-kun!_ –

_¡Sting! –_

Mientras gritaban su nombre, se apretaba el pecho, un miedo le recorrió por completo la espalda. Lector junto a Rogue lo tomaban desde los brazos. Sting ya perdía la vista en algo que sabía.

Comenzó a toser sangre.

_Ho no…–_

Se sentía miserable, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Había llegado la hora de morir.

_¿Esto es el fin? – _pensaba y Se miraba las manos con su sangre.

Todo era más grave de lo que parecía, los años faltantes que le entró a Lucy estaban comenzando a hacer su trabajo.

_¡v-vamos con Yukino, rápido!_ – gritó Rogue.

_¡Ayuda! – _Gritó Lector tan asustado, y Erza junto a Gray entendieron el mensaje. Corrieron a ayudar a Sting. No era ocasión para discutir sobre conjuros, magias y heridas. Después de esto; la ayuda para reconstrucción de la cuidad para ambos gremios, debería esperar.

Corrieron hasta la sala de recuperaciones para todos los gremios, dejaron a Lucy en una camilla. No se veía del todo mal, su herida ya estaba cicatrizada, de hecho, sólo estaba un poco morada.

Mientras dormía.

El de menos suerte era Sting, a la camilla de al lado. Trataba de abrir los ojos, buscar a Lucy, volver a hablar, debía resistir. Tenía que lograr un día más de vida, sólo uno, un par con suerte. Debía volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

Contarle todo desde el principio.

_Por favor, un día más, papá…-_

¿Por qué era tan duro para él amar a un hada y perder la vida?

Perdido la conciencia, justo ahí, el día en que Lucy volvía a recordarlo.

No, no podía morir.

Debía resistir.

Pero, ¿Cómo se le hace para vivir si te falta la mitad de tu vida?

Luz, todo es luz para el DragonSlayer, una ironía.

Stingpov.

¿Cómo se sobrevive a la muerte si ya lo hiciste por alguien? No tengo tiempo para pensar.

Sólo actuar.

No puedo articular ningún musculo. Ningún sentido. Todo es blanco aquí, cuantos sueños en este estado, cuantas veces papá. Y lo mismo de siempre, me acurruco y me siento flotar. Soy un niño, un niño con un papá dragón.

Un niño que puede dar vida.

Recuerdo a Rogue. A Lector, a Sabertooth completo; mi gremio imponente. Y yo, miserable, dar la vida por un hada.

Recuerdo el brindis luego de los juegos mágicos. La sonrisa de Fairy tail.

_Por los tigres, por las hadas._

Estoy flotando, todo es blanco aquí.

Y todo es culpa del destino.

– _el dragón elije a su pareja una vez y es para toda la vida._ – era la voz de papá la que ahora me hablaba.

– _Pero yo no elegí este destino, eras tú él que eligió a Layla, y desapareció junto a ella– _le respondí furioso.

–_¿le tienes miedo a morir, que ahora reclamas por haberle dado vida a Lucy? –_

– _no, pero, yo no merezco morir así. –_

– _Dar la mitad de tu vida fue el acto más noble de tu parte hijo_–

–_¡Pero es injusto!, Lucy no me recuerda! –_

Tanta tristeza, de verdad, me había enamorado. Estaba furioso, quería despertar, correr, huir, dejar a las hadas tranquilas, que ellas no me molestaran. Pero no, tenía a Lucy pegada a la vista, a todo lo que me recordaba.

– _¡Tú!_ – comencé a llorar encarando a mi padre– ¡_eras tú el dragón que le resguardó el alma a Layla Hearfilia!, tú el que desapareció junto con ella, eras tú el enamorado! Por qué me involucraste a mi!_

No deje de llorar.

No quería morir.

Era esa la historia, el cuento que me contaba mi padre sobre su enamorada, que yo le narraba a Lucy siempre antes de dormir.

Gracias a eso nos conocimos.

De pronto, miles de imágenes frente a mí se proyectaban como cintas. Los dragones Slayer, cada uno de los que conocía.

Rogue salvándole el pellejo a Yukino. Sus miradas silenciosas, eran una.

Laxus, otra hada de truenos, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo junto a la maga del Satan-soul.

Gajeel, y las innumerables veces junto a la pequeña de escritura solida.

Y natsu-san eligiendo a la albina menor Strauss desde que fueron pequeños.

_Los dragones elegimos a nuestra pareja una vez y es para toda la vida_– repetía mi padre, dándome otra de las miles de enseñanzas. Pero yo no entendía. Cómo calzaba todo esto, porque me lo explicaba si ya estaba por morir.

Yo estaba enamorado de Lucy, pero ella ya no lo estaba de mí. Ni siquiera me recordaba.

No nos habíamos elegido, sólo nos encontramos.

–_¿Aun no elijes a Heartfilia?_ – mi padre continuaba su cuestionario.

– _No nos elegimos, fue mera coincidencia, ella aún está enamorada de Natsu._ – le respondí y escuché bufar a mi padre, en el sin fin del blanco en el que flotaba. Ya era el fin, después de esto, no despertaría. – _el ultimo nombre que dijo Lucy cuando le dio la bala fue ese._

Por eso estaba molesto.

Por eso quería dejarla ir.

Por eso esperaba que ella reconociera a todos y esperar el momento adecuado.

Nunca pensé que la mitad de mi vida se acabaría en este instante.

_Ya la haz elegido, y ella te correspondió._ –

_¡No lo recuerda, por las mil mierdas, no lo recuerda!_ – había comenzado a llorar otra vez, morir era tan duro. – _todo este tiempo que pasamos, ni se lo imagina, no tiene idea, ella es de un gremio, tiene sus amigos, ¡su vida completa! _– me molesté aun más.

_El primer recuerdo que perdió fue el mío… _–

Y las miles de imágenes volvían a mí; muchas veces Lucy. Muchas veces nosotros dos. ¿Iba dejar ir a la única chica de la cual había sentido algo alguna vez? ¿Me iba a deja morir?

¿Iba a soltar la mitad de mi vida?

_Si Lucy tiene una parte de tu vida, ahora debes cuidarla el doble_– decía mi padre mientras un viento ahora me sucumbía el lugar. – _Volverás a vivir, aún no das tu última lucha._

_¿Ella me recordará?_ – decía mientras la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse.

_Ya la elegiste, dos almas juntas jamás se olvidarían._ –

_¿y si muero pronto?_ –

_Aun hay tiempo hijo, no lo desperdicies_–

Fue lo último que escuche y todo parecía desvanecerse. No morí, al contrario.

Caí y caí.

Caía y flotaba en recuerdos.

A Lucy la conocí gracias al amor de mi padre, Layla, la madre de Lucy, la maga celestial. Lucy, su nombre suertudo, su nombre pegajoso, fue el día en que todos los gremios nos preparábamos para la invasión de Fiore. La primera vez que me dirigió la palabra fue para presumirme de Fairy tail.

Y de paso decirme lo insoportable que soy, algo le había comentado Yukino.

Hay supe que era ella, la hija Heartfilia. Por su magia, los rasgos que tenía, todo cómo en los cuentos de papá.

Traté varias veces de hablarle entre las constantes luchas que generaba la frontera del reino, y el ajetreo de la invasión. De mantener todo controlado. Pero nunca lo lograba.

Algo me decía que no debía acercarme demasiado.

Y el hecho de que sea tan perfecta me carcomían las instancias, nunca había visto a una rubia tan sorpréndete, nunca me había fijado del todo en ella.

Traté varias veces entre bromas y bromas, en las ocasiones en que luchábamos juntos a Natsu y su equipo, de hablarle bien, de contarle lo que tenía para ella.

Y yo notaba como Lucy en cada enfrentamiento, hubiese entregado su vida por el Slayer de fuego; Natsu-kun.

¿Tan fuerte era su lazo? A ratos me incomodaba, otras veces quería saber un poco más. Yo también quería algo así.

Pero las imágenes y risas siempre guardan secretos duros, cómo cuando la vi llorar a mares tras la puerta de una habitación sola del castillo. La misma de siempre. La que terminó siendo nuestra habitación.

Quizás era nuestro destino encontrarnos solos.

Quizás era parte de nuestro destino también, que una de las hermanas Strauss volviera y logrará el trono que Lucy siempre había querido.

O quizás yo no debí acercarme a ella en ese instante, tan vulnerable, y contarle la historia de nuestros padres.

Desde ese día, ambos, o sólo yo, merodeaba siempre en las horas de paz ese pasillo y esa habitación. Desde ese día Lucy era otra Lucy para mí.

La buscaba, y de hecho, sin quererlo, ella también me buscaba a mí, en sus ratos a solas, en sus lecturas de diarios, en sus noches heladas.

Ya no estábamos tan solos.

Recordaba y recordaba.

Nos tuvimos a ambos.

Nos encontramos para amarnos.

_no_– me dije, ahora sabiendo de que no iba a morir en ese minuto– _no moriré, hare que Lucy vuelva a recordarme del todo._

Empuñe las manos mientras caía en lo blanco que seguía desvaneciéndose.

_¡No moriré!_

_¡Ella me recordará!_

_¡Ella volverá a quererme!_

_¡No la dejare sola!_

_¡Nunca más!_

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>nada que decir, gracias por seguir la historia, les mando un abrazo virtual a cada uno qe me deja su opinion y su super risas por mp, de verdad, son lo mejor, los quiero:3<em>

_este cap fue más cortito porqe el que sigue es largo jksl :c nos leemos !_


	6. VI

VI

_Recordar, recordamos. De cómo las almas se elijen para siempre._

* * *

><p><em>Flash back; a principio de la invasión a Fiore, de cómo Lucy y Sting se conocieron.<em>

_..._

¿Era raro no?, Fairy tail tenia una extraña sensación luego de tártaros. Post Acnologia, post Sabertooth en la cooperación. Y eran muchos los factores que dejaban ese ambiente entre el gremio, muchos fueron los sentimientos que aparecieron tras las puertas del infierno.

End,

Silver Fullbusten.

Ingeel.

Los dragones que siempre estuvieron dentro dando vida.

Todo eso cerraba un ciclo en la vida de muchos de los integrantes del gremio de Magnolia. Sobre todo en la de Natsu, el chico de cabellos rosa, vida alocada y fuerte, hombre ahora, que ya había elegido a su mujer desde la infancia.

¿Donde quedaba Lucy después de que todos los caminos culminaban? Comenzó a sentirse más sola que de costumbre, las cartas a su madre eran tan extensas que a veces prefería perderse dentro de ellas y evadir su realidad.

La realidad de saber que amaba a Dragneel, pero él y ella, la menor de los Strauss, tenían un pacto, y las palabras de las hadas son intocables.

Era el secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. No perdería la amistad de Natsu por más veces en que recordara la promesa de la albina. No, nada cambiaría, ellos seguían siendo tan gremio como siempre, tan cordiales como el principio.

Sólo había un corazón roto en silencio de por medio.

A los meses culminado Tártaros, llegaba la noticia desde Crocus, "_a todos los gremios os pido su ayuda nuevamente"_ comenzaba el comunicado del Rey. Y Lucy pulió bien sus llaves, extrañando duramente la mejor de ellas, y se dispuso a dar una de las que seria, la más dura de sus batallas.

Fairy tail preparaba su tropa, y con paso firme sin pensarlo, se dirigió hasta la capital. El equipo de Natsu fue uno de los primeros en llegar al castillo, ahí los magos se refugiaban esperando las emboscadas desde la frontera. El edificio era de tal envergadura que resistiría cualquiera ataque, y sería el refugio más seguro, para en las noches dormir "tranquilo" y para los heridos.

Las guerras son parciales. Los enfrentamientos se dan cada cierto tiempo. Había días de tranquilidad, y días de ajetreo. La nación del sur era bastante insistente para conquistar el Reino. Pero los magos de Fiore eran mucho más fuertes y no perderían tal guerra.

Uno de esos días de dudosa paz, Lucy se armaba las llaves en la cintura, y el resto del gremio se dirigía al salón de reuniones; mientras el Rey los esperaba. Se topó varias veces con Yukino y sabertooth en el camino, que al parecer iban al mismo salón.

Ambos gremios, los más fuertes del reinado; el mismo Rey nuevamente les pedía colaboración en el bosque, en donde más tenían problemas con los magos oscuros que se infiltraban por ese lugar.

Lucy estaba a un lado de su amiga/colega de magia Yukino.

_Sabertooth puede encargarse de eso sin ayuda majestad_ – fue el comentario que escucharon ambas magas, y era el Maestro más joven del gremio en cuestión.

_No desperdicies ayuda Sting…–_ dijo Rogue, tratando de amortiguar lo poco amable que sonaron las palabras de Sting.

_De hecho, el equipo de Natsu junto a los Hermanos Strauss pueden ir solamente, majestad. – _Decía ahora el Maestro de Fairy tail.

A las magas celestiales ya les caía el típico sudor en la frente.

_De hecho puedo ir yo solamente_– decía Mirajane.

_¡ARO!_ – Gritaba Gajeel– ¡_mi equipo es más fuerte, iremos nosotros y ya está!_ – apuntaba a Levy junto a Jet y Droy, con los que luego de Tártaros había comprendido en amistad.

_¡Callaos todos!_ – imponente Titania armaba el orden. – _¡nuestro equipo puede lidiar con esto, nos especializamos en este tipo de trabajo majestad!_ – Erza señalaba a los tres integrantes de su equipo, más Wendy y los respectivos exeeds. Natsu feliz de ir por fin a batallar.

_Aw –_Sting se sobaba la cabeza, eso de ser Maestro tan joven igual era un lió_. _– _Orga, iremos junto a Rogue y Rufus, quédate junto a yukino y Lector._

_¡No olviden a Fro!– _Rogue entregaba su exeed a los brazos a yukino, mientras ella se despedía de su amiga celestial, y los asignados se movilizaban directo al bosque.

Lucy caminaba a un lado de Natsu mientras caía la tarde, y todos los demás seguían el paso. Rubia y pelirosa Reían y peleaban. Reían y discutían. Como siempre. Tras ellos caminaban los integrantes de Sabertooth en tranquilidad, observando los numeritos de los magos gritones.

_Ay si_– dijo Natsu burlándose de su amiga como de costumbre– _soy Lucie Heartfilia, miren cuanto peso._ – las risas se desbordaron entre los integrantes de Fairy tail.

_·_

_¿Heartfilia?_

_Heartfilia…_

_Lucy heartfilia._

No podía ser verdad.

Ese apellido le llegó cómo bala al cerebro a Sting, mientras le observaba la espalda a la rubia que no paraba de mofar.

_¿Ella era Heartfilia?_

_¿Pariente de Layla?_

Estaba atónito. Incluso detuvo su marcha. Pestañeo un par de veces antes de que sus compañeros de gremio se detuvieran junto con él, a preguntarle que le sucedía.

Fairy tail notó el poco movimiento tras ellos y dirigió sus miradas también al perplejo de Sting. Él miraba de lleno a Lucy. Y si, según los relatos de su padre, con la descripción de layla, Lucy era prácticamente igual. Era su hija.

Pero los Heartfilia eran elegantes. Lucy era más o menos, lo contrario.

Ella le miraba.

¿_Qué tienes?_ – preguntó Lucy, y por su mente pasaban miles de criterios sobre su peso. – _¡no te burles de mi!_

_¿Eres Heartfilia? ¿Ese es tu apellido? – _fue lo único que pudo articular el chico. Trataba de volver a la normalidad.

_Si, ¿por qué lo dices? _– el ambiente volvió a ser tranquilo y la plática siguió su curso, mientras todos caminaban otra vez.

_¡Aja_! – Sting rió relajándose un poco, algo dudoso – _¡no lo pareces!_

_¡Oye que dices_! – Lucy comenzaba a discutir con el Rubio, la estaban deshonrando– ¡_sabía que eras insoportable, pero ni te conozco!_

_ajaja_– volvió a reír dejando su mano sobre su cabello– _conocí a tu padre, por algunos trabajos._

Mintió, debía ser cauto con los temas sobre su padre. Y sobre todo, con lo que conocía acerca de Layla. Pero en efecto, era Lucy, una Hearfilia, tenía mucho que platicarle a esa mujer.

Lucy le miró sin decirle más nada. Volvió a su lugar junto a Natsu y le dirigió la vista más de una vez mientras caminaban hasta el bosque. Era de hecho, insoportable, pero, dentro de él había una luz que lo hacía noble, lo hacía persona. Lo veía reír junto a su gemelo Rogue, y esa risa que parecía calcada a la de Dragneel.

Sting Eucliffe, Dragón Slayer de la luz. Era lo único que sabía de él. Y también, conoció a su familia.

_¡Escuchadme todos!_ – Gritaba Titania una vez más, frente al gran socavón de la entrada del bosque. – ¡_ya todos sabéis sus posiciones en caso de ataque! ¡A caminar!_ –

No pasaron más de diez minutos y una horda de cinco magos vestidos completamente de negro atacaron a Wendy, Natsu junto a Lucy comenzaron su lucha veraz de equipo completo, ella levanto su llave de Leo.

Junto a Dragneel hacían un equipo de maravillas.

Tanto Gray y Erza también.

Pero el apoyo que daba Lucy a Natsu, su luz celestial;

_Era luz. _

"_Yo soy luz."_ – pensaba Eucliffe mirándola, mientras todos luchaban. Ella de seguro daría hasta sus últimos rayos por Natsu. Se le notaba en cada movimiento, en cada jugada de magia. En cada ataque; en todo.

Sting sabía de esas cosas, no era un tonto. Habían pasado ya varias magas jurándole amor eterno, pero nunca fue concreto. Nunca hubo esa luz.

Esa luz que él quería.

Llegaron más al ataque, y los magos vestidos de negro luchaban con una magia similar a la Rogue, por lo que sabertooth se lucía en la batalla.

De hecho Sting brillaba con cada golpe, literalmente.

Pero hubo un contraataque tenaz de los magos negros, con uno de sus integrantes agigantándose con la misma magia del maestro de Frairy tail. Comenzó a dar golpes y golpes al suelo levantando una roquería. Natsu se elevó junto a Happy, Gray junto a Rufus bajo un escudo de hielo, Erza y Wendy corrieron rápidamente.

Y a Lucy la salvo la sombra rápida de Rogue, atrayéndola hacia una cueva en donde podía refugiarse.

_Arigato Rogue-sama._ – decía Lucy ya camuflada a las sombras. Rogue no dijo nada y salió de la cueva por Rufus, y de paso derribar al gran mago que causaba estragos.

Lucy se sentó, suspiró varias veces, escuchaba la voz de Mira y Lissana que habían llegado a contraatacar. Se bajo los brazos, estaba cansada, después de leo había llamado a virgo y Scorpio. Y todo fue muy rápido.

Las pisadas gigantes se escuchaban a lo lejos por toda la cueva, pero esta era segura, por lo menos para ella, entraba un poco de luz y descansaría unos segundos sin perder de vista todo lo que pasaba.

_Heartfilia… –_

_¡q-que quien anda ahí! –_

Lucy se alivio en parte a ver que era Sting quien estuvo ahí desde que había llegado.

_Que aburrida eres, ¿por qué no estás luchando? –_

_Debería preguntarte lo mismo, holgazán_ –

_¡Ajaja! _– Sting rió – _Rogue me tiró aquí. Él afuera debe tener todo calculado, que aburrido._

_Uh_ – Lucy lo miró, él estaba sentado, piernas separadas, muy relajado. Confiaba plenamente en su gremio, y sobre todo en su Slayer gemelo. Levantó la mano y con el índice prendió luz. Una luz cálida. Lucy seguía mirándole, tenía cara de interrogación. Aun no le creía la escusa sobre su padre.

– _¿de verdad conociste a mi padre? –_

Luego de que Lucy cuestionara, Sting sabía que su destino comenzaría a escribirse si abría la boca. Sabía que la rubia no era tonta. Realmente, los rubios son mucho más astutos según él.

Suspiro haciendo el papel de foco dentro de la cueva. Lucy se sentó frente a él. Le miraba con intriga, cuando era sobre su familia podría esperar cualquier cosa con tal de saber.

_De hecho…_ – Sting contó hasta tres mentalmente muy nervioso. Nunca se había sentido así. – _no._

_Vez, sabía que mentías –_

_Sé sobre tu madre –_

Lucy agrandó los ojos, brillando. Él no podía despegar la vista de ese par. Vio cómo los chocolates comenzaban a humedecerse.

_Que-que sabes de mamá –_

¿Le creería? Haría el ridículo. ¿Estaba dispuesto a contarle algo, que para ella seria ciencia ficción pura? Los ojos de Lucy le pedían a gritos explicaciones. Rió nervioso. La pelea afuera aun se escuchaba fuerte. Miró el suelo, parpadeo varios segundos, aún nervioso.

_Layla, una maga celestial de cabellera rubia y elegancia – _Dijo Sting – _mi padre, el dragón de la luz, estaba enamorado de ella._

Se miraron. Hubo un silencio que no esperaron fuese tan largo. Sting se sentía estúpido, la chica aún le miraba con interrogación. Si, de seguro, no le había creído ni la mitad. De pronto lágrimas cayeron lentamente por los pómulos de Lucy.

_¿¡He-he por qué lloras!?_ –

_Sabes el nombre de mi mamá… – _Lucy tenía esperanzas. Alguien le daba noticias sobre la historia de su madre, si, le había creído. Nunca antes había escuchado algo así, aunque manche el amor de familia, debía escuchar. Tenía lágrimas sobre su rostro, pero eran de esperanza, nada más. – _¿cómo lo sabes?_

_Layla Heartfilia, mi padre siempre me hablo de la mujer que eligió._ –

_¿Eligió?_

_¡s-si_! – Sting no lo soportó más, se levantó rápido sobre su puesto y tomó del brazo a la maga para salir corriendo. Quería luchar junto a ella, era algo latente dentro de sus instintos. Al cabo de sujetar su brazo, Lucy comenzó a gritar, estaba feliz, lucharía ahora con más fuera luego de saber historias que involucran a su madre, tenía la motivación de crecer más y más. Veía al rubio que nunca pensó en tener contacto y le sonrió, él feliz a su lado le devolvió el gesto.

_Le había creído_

_¡Me caes bien rubia gritona!–_

_¡Ajaja!–_ Lucy reía ahora luchando junto a Sting, entre los magos oscuros. _–¡eres rubio igual, como puedes ser tan imbécil!_

Sting igual reía. Tenían un lazo, un vínculo de confianza que debían pulir.

_¿Y tu novio Natsu?–_ el chico levantaba sus puños y lanzaba un golpe de luz.

_¡ No es mi novio! – _Lucy levantaba su llave de virgo para seguir con la lucha. – _deja de reírte y concentrarte en pelear._

¡_Jeje yo veo que luchamos juntos de maravilla! –_

_¡Aún no puedo creer todo lo que me contaste…!– _decía Lucy.

_¿Qué, qué somos mejores que Fairy tail? _– seguía riendo en medio de la acción tratando de parecer relajado.

_No maldición._ – una ráfaga de magia la azotaba de frente. – _lo de mamá…_

Lucy parecía tan carismática. Tan fuerte, llena de energía, con su alma celestial que la envolvía de lleno. Tenía hasta el aroma de luz.

Simplemente brillaba.

De seguro tienen un vínculo, la magia de la luz y las estrellas vienen del mismo cielo.

[***]

Los derrotaron a todos en menos de una hora, demostrando ser los gremios más fuertes de Fiore. Después de esa batalla ambos gremios celebrarían otro brindis por el buen equipo que lograban.

Volvían caminando hasta el castillo.

Rufus, Erza y Lucy charlando sobre el buen vestir del mago, a Rogue le pareció nada más tierno ver a una Ds luchar, y había hecho buenas migas con Wendy, Sting quedo bastante sorprendido, Natsu y Gray discutían sin prestar mucha atención junto a las Strauss.

Y Sting caminaba tranquilo mirándolos a todos desde atrás. De vez en cuando la rubia le dirigía la vista, y él le sonreía.

[***]

Es relativamente fácil enamorar a un corazón noble. Pero es difícil lograr que este ame después de las heridas. Lucy tenía una habitación para ella aparte, la princesa que fue amiga de su padre se la había otorgado, le suplico luego de hacerle oír los ronquidos de magnitudes de su gremio. A los segundos de tortura aceptó.

Entró, dejó su puerta semi abierta. En lo que era casi media noche.

_Después de todo, es difícil olvidarse de alguien que vez todos los días, y es parte de tu equipo, parte de ti. - _pensaba lucy.

Parte de la felicidad que ahora es más dura.

Lloró, se arrodilló frente a su cama y lloró.

Recordó a su tirano padre, que término siendo buen hombre.

A su amada madre, a Michelle.

Pero se secó unas cuantas lágrimas recordando la historia de novela rosa del chico de Sabertooth, Sting.

Quizás fue parte del destino que el muchacho Rubio escuchara con sus oídos refinados las lágrimas de Lucy, pero de inmediato se sintió parte de ellas; al recordar que le había contado una historia difícil de creer que involucraba a su familia.

Se sentía estúpido otra vez tras la puerta.

Se sintió más estúpido aún cuando vio que está estaba abierta, y la empujó sin pensar. La vio ahí arrodillada, sometida a su pena. A sus ropas desordenada, a sus libros tirados y su cama mal tendida.

Si, las sonrisas carismáticas ocultan muchas cosas.

_Tu madre era increíble. –_fue el único consuelo que pudo articular el chico desde la puerta. Lucy no era tonta, sabía que él estaba ahí.

_¿Porque haces esto? –_

Y ni él sabía el por qué.

Cerró la portilla. La miraba atento. Quería charlar. La habitación tenía una iluminación perfecta.

_¿Mamá le era infiel a papá? – _Lucy se levantó del suelo. La chimenea que había soltó unas chispas que armaban el ambiente. Ella se sentó ahora de frente ahí. Sting seguía en la manilla.

_No lo creo, pero mi padre la amó y eso la hace increíble. –_

_¿Cómo alguien puede amar a una persona que ya tiene pareja?–_

_No lo sé, quizás mi padre sólo se enamoró, uno no elije de quien enamorarse–_

_Pero los dragones si elijen con quien quedarse–_

_¿Cómo sabes eso? – _Sting reaccionó lento al recordar a Natsu_– uh Natsu-kun ¿te eligió?_

Lucy le miró con una sonrisa leve, con pena. Sting entendió el mensaje a la perfección. El dragón de fuego ya tenía a alguien antes de conocer a la princesa Heartfilia. No le quiso decir más nada, y ambos ahora sentados contemplaban el fuego de la chimenea.

"_los dragones somos bestias– _Sting comenzó a recitar_– bestias de fuego, de sombras, de hierro, de aire, de luz. Que amamos, a la vida, a veces a las personas y elegimos a quien se lo merezca para darle nuestra protección."_

Sting hizo una pausa.

_Mi padre eligió a tu madre para amarla–_ le dio una sonrisa._ – no lo culpo, de seguro eres igual a ella._

Lucy le sonrió de vuelta.

_Eres una buena persona después de todo Eucliffe. –_

_La mejor de todas– _remató, ambos rieron. Ya no estaban tan solos después de todo.

_¿Tienes sueño? – _preguntó Lucy.

_Para nada, acabo de terminar la cena con yukino en el salón– _decía Sting jugando con el brasero. _– pero los dejé ahí con Rogue, ya me cansa su relación tan silenciosa–_

_¡Ajajja! – _Lucy rió a carcajadas, ella sabía que su amiga sentía cosas por el dragón de las sombras, pero no de que Sting estuviese enterado_. – Los dos son como opuestos pero se complementan…_

_¿Cómo es eso? –_

_Yukino es maga celestial, astros, luz, vida–_

_¿Y? – _Sting igual lograba ponerse un poco lento con las cursilerías del amor.

_Y Rogue es sombra, oscuro, daaarks–_

Sting rió. Comenzó a hacer juegos con varias parejas que conocía y veía por el castillo, desde la princesa, hasta juvia junto a Gray. Lucy preparó chocolate caliente mientras seguían su plática_._

_Y entonces– _decía Sting pensado en laxus y Mira, pareja bastante conocida_– ¡ellos serian como el apocalipsis!_

Lucy no paraba de reír.

Sting no paraba de mirarla.

_Tú y yo también somos un poco parecidos. – _Dijo Lucy sentándose nuevamente a su lado_– aparte de ser rubios…_

_¿Por qué lo dices? – _

_Tu magia es luz, vida. – _la chica le daba un sorbo a su tasa, y antes de que siguiera, el chico le contesto.

_Tu igual eres luz, vida –_

_Seriamos como un todo. –_

_Un todo de luz–_

_Somos luz. – _dijo Lucy, y esas palabras tan amables nunca se borraron de la memoria de Sting.

_{Continuará}_

* * *

><p><em>N.a: Yo sé que este fic no es del agrado de todos, pero tengo la brutal necesidad de escribir y leer fics Crack.<em>

_¡Estoy enamorada de ustedes, los amo! Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia ;) un abrazote a mis colegas del Mp. Mis qeridas Neko y Naty-chan su apoyo y lectura hacen qe todo sea color de rosa jaja  
>nos leemos!<em>


	7. VII

VII

_Nuestros días, nuestro diario, el obsequio de vida de nuestros padres._

* * *

><p><em>Continuación flash back a los primeros días entre Lucy y Sting.<em>

¿_Somos luz?..._ – el corazón de Lucy comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo habitual, se sonrojó cómo fresa, mientras Sting le preguntaba sobre su dicho. No sabía que decir, el chico seguía mirándole tiernamente. Con una sonrisa dulce y delicada. Ella no había notado la magnitud de tal declaración.

Lucy solo dio un respiro leve. El reloj ya marcaban las dos de la madrugada.

Ya era una niña grande, una mujer que no lloraba porque si.

_Tu magia es interesante Sting–_

¿_Sí?_ – Le dio un sorbo a su chocolate, estaba pegado a él, le había gustado bastante – _¿Por qué lo dices?_

_De principio los DragonSlayer son muy interesantes…–_

_Yo soy tercera generación, me hace tres veces más interesante_–

Rieron. Él era más maduro de lo que aparentaba. Estaban cómodos frente a la chimenea pequeña que los alumbraba poco. Y Sting le señaló.

_Mira_– le dijo levantando su dedo índice y este comenzó a brillar. – _puedo hacer cosas bastante ridículas –_

Con su dedo delicado escribió con luz sobre el aire el nombre;

_Lucy_

Su mano parecía no haber luchado nunca antes contra dragones, el nombre de Lucy brillaba pequeño sobre sus ojos. Ella miraba sonriente. Quería que esa magia brillara toda la noche ahí.

Era como volver a ser una niña inocente de nuevo. Como jugar en el patio junto a Michelle, cómo correr entre las piscinas junto a acuario.

Pestañeo volviendo en sí.

_Eso digo, es interesante, la luz, los miles de conjuros que puedes lograr–_

_¿Tienes un papel?_ – pregunto Sting para darle otra sorpresa.

_Oh, creo que olvide mi diario en magnolia, pero, dejam…. –_

_Nono, mirad…_ – Sting sacaba desde su bolcillo una libretilla color celeste, con un diseño de alas plateadas en la cobertura. Tomó la llave desde el collar pequeño que usaba tras su ropaje, dado que la libreta tenía un pequeño cerrojo y la abrió, estaba completamente en blanco.

En las primeras hojas volvió a escribir el nombre de Lucy con su índice brillante.

_Igual puedo haces estas cosas inútiles_– dijo riendo – _Rogue hace lo mismo con sus sombras, a veces es bastante divertido –_

Y Lucy seguía sintiéndose como una pequeña infante con la magia blanca del dragón. Quizás estar tan cerca de la luz pura, te devuelve a tus recuerdos más inocentes. Estaba pegada al diario mirándolo, viendo como su nombre quedaba impregnado ahí.

Que cálido, parecía olvidar todo lo que estaba tras la puerta.

Olvidar su resignación al amor.

Olvidar a que si alguien del gremio se entera que esta a solas con Sting dentro de su habitación, la matarían de vergüenza.

Pero él se hacía tan acogedor, de un calor familiar. De una historia que traía y era sólo para ella. Le miraba.

_¿Sucede algo lucie? –_

_Lucie…_ – pensó enseguida en su compañero y en la forma en que tenia para llamarla. – _no me digas así. Es Lucy lu- cí. –_

Sting no quiso seguir esa charla, daba por sentado de que lo llevaría a hablar de tal DragonSlayer del que no quería hablar ahora.

_Mañana nuevamente debemos ir a exterminar ratas oscuras_– dijo Sting cambiando el tema.

_Sí, pero Fairy tail ira hasta la frontera, ustedes continúan en el bosque_. –

Ambos miraron el reloj, ya marcaban las tres de la madrugada.

_¿Cómo haces para pasar desapercibido y estar tanto tiempo aquí?_ – dijo Lucy.

_Soy el maestro después de todo, en sabertooth confiamos en nosotros mismos._ –

_Yo pasé por el escándalo del siglo por querer dormir a solas…–_ Lucy ahora tendía sus sabanas, era hora de dormir. Sting se levantaba de su asiento.

_Ten…–_ el chico se encaminó hasta Lucy que estaba ahora sentada en la orilla de la cama, el de pie le entregó la libretilla. – _no trajiste tu diario de Magnolia, este te será útil._

Ahora se sacaba la llave del pecho. Lucy solo miraba en silencio sus actos.

No dejaría que esa conversación llegue hasta ahí.

Con él se sentía entera otra vez, su luz era una luz de esperanza.

No dejaría que se fuera así como así. Se paró de su cómoda cama, quedó frente a él, recibiendo la libreta. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos en silencio, mientras Sting se sacaba la cadena en el acto para entregársela.

Más él, al sentir la mano de Lucy sobre su pecho detuvo su acto.

_Yo perdí a mi madre…–_ dijo Lucy dejando la cadena con la lleve en su lugar. – _tú a tu padre…_

Se miraron, Lucy sentía su corazón y el de él latir tan fuerte como el viento.

_Podríamos ambos escribirles una historia para ellos dos._ –

Sting comprendió todo. El guardaría su historia que comenzaba ahí, entre su pecho y sus recuerdos. En la cadena, con la llave, que cuidaría para siempre. Ella se quedó con el diario, y él con la cadena.

Sonrieron.

_Buenas noches Lucy–_

_Que descanses Sting–_

Cerró despacio la puerta y caminó en soledad, sonriendo, hasta su habitación. Sabertooth dormía cada uno entre sus camas.

Si, desde esa noche Lucy comenzó a dejar la puerta entre abierta con un propósito, y sting a merodear ese pasillo infinito.

Se conocieron tanto, escribieron tanto.

Nadie nunca los vio, sólo la ocasión del bosque y su lucha mutua.

Sting volvía sonriente cada noche a su alcoba y Lucy reía sin parar cada día luchando febril junto a su equipo, ya no había dolor de soledad, pues existía un corazón que lo acompañaba y era parte de la historia de su madre.

En secreto.

Todas las noches hablando del amor.

[***]

Pasaron los meses, y el diario pesaba. Tenía todas las charlas de los rubios que zigzagueaban en la dicha del amor de familia y los recuerdos de niñez. De las confesiones de adolecentes y primeros coqueteos. Cada noche había una frase célebre, un dibujo algo ridículo, letras mágicas de Sting, canciones cursis de Lucy.

No tardaron en darse cuenta de que el tiempo juntos, timoneaba a un amor profundo entre los dos.

Lo notaron una de las últimas noches antes de la batalla final. Una noche fresca, luego de un cálido día de sol.

Nueve de la noche, aun no oscurecía del todo, pero los gremios ya estaban cada uno en sus salas luego de la lucha en las fronteras.

_¿Lucy? –_

Sting tocó varias veces la puerta para entrar con su consentimiento.

_¿Lucy? –_

No abrió y decidió entrar. La ventana del frente estaba abierta, la cortina se azotaba a la par del viento leve y la frescura del atardecer. El armario de al lado figuraba varias prendas y vestidos arrugados, tras el espejo del mismo estaba lucy.

_¡Ho sting! No había escuchado, lo siento. –_

_¿Y por qué tanta ropa, un baile en plena guerra?_ – rió mientras dejaba su chaqueta sobre la cama mirando a Lucy cerrando la puerta. Dejó sobré la mesa un par de bolsas de galletas.

_¿Cual prefieres?_ – le mostró dos atuendos, uno verde y uno celeste, eran vestidos casuales y veraniegos. – _¡cuando volvamos a magnolia de seguro la gente nos saldrá a saludar!_

El chico procesó varías veces las palabras de la rubia con vestidos y analizó. Y sí, la guerra ya estaba por culminar, las fronteras ya habían sido desalojadas, solo quedaba el encuentro de los batallones principales.

Y luego de eso Lucy regresaría a Magnolia.

Y el seguiría ahí en Crocus como siempre.

_¿Volvamos?_ Dijo Sting. – _te recuerdo que Fairy tail queda a kilómetros desde sabertooth–_

Lucy había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Agigantó los ojos mirando al rubio acomodado frente a la lacrimavision. Se sentía una tonta. Una niña. ¿Debía despedirse de Sting? ¿Había pensado en eso durante esos meses? Ni porsiacaso, las noches de pijamada junto a él eran solo alegrías, ¿por qué debía dejar ir de nuevo algo valiosos para ella?

_¿Es una broma verdad?_ – lucy tiró sus vestidos sobre la cama. Se molestó con ella misma.

_Puedes venir a crocus cuando quieras, los medios de transporte me dan escalofríos. – _intentó reír, pero Sting, el chico de luz, tenía el mismo miedo de antes, la soledad, la pena de no encontrar a nadie como a Lucy.

_¿Te estás despidiendo?_ – dijo lucy mirándolo a la cara.

_¡Claro que no, aun no termina todo este revuelo pero des…–_

_¡¿Así como así?!_ – interrumpió lucy nuevamente. Se sentó frente a él, la noche cayó de lleno. Él estaba nervioso, no había pensado en ningún plan para cuando lucy se marchara.

Más bien tenía una pena horrible. Un par de ojos que miraban al suelo, culpables, de no tener una solución.

Ni siquiera su gremio sabía sobre su amistad con Lucy cómo para ayudarle.

Ella se tapó la cara con las manos.

_¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Siempre pierdo, amigos, familia, historia!_ – sollozaba. Sting la miraba con la misma tristeza.

_Pe-pero ahora, sólo estaremos más distantes…_– trató de consolarla.

_¡No, no, no!_ – Gritó haciendo una pausa– ¡_No es diferente_! – dijo ahora mirándolo a los ojos. – _Después de esto ¿Qué? Hola Sting cómo estás? ¿Recuerdas cuando pasábamos todas las noches recordando a nuestros padres?_

_¡¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos gracias a mamá?!_

_¡¿Recuerdas cuando escribiste mi nombre brillando?!_

_¡¿Cuando luchamos juntos?!_

¿Por qué le dolían tanto sus palabras? ¿Acaso era eso realmente una despedida? No podía ser así, él quería la luz de Lucy, ¿Por qué debía marcharse? Estaba abrumado, abatido, mientras ella le gritaba sobre su rostro. Como si él tuviera la culpa de haberse enamorado del rubio.

Las lágrimas de Lucy llegaron a la cama.

Si algo le pasa a Lucy, algo que la hiciera llorar otra vez él no descansaría. Daría hasta su vida.

La abrazó de golpe, ella se silenció.

Sintió sus brazos. Su aroma, todo mientras su cabello comenzaba a flotar, se sentía pura, tras su espalda se iluminaba nuevamente la magia de la luz.

_No llores lucy_– Sting la sujetaba fuerte mientras brillaban. Y ella sentía un alivio caluroso. – _yo no dejaré que algo malo alguna vez te suceda. No te dejare sola._

_Aunque estemos lejos._ –

Ella solo cerraba sus ojos mientras la magia los recorría.

_Somos luz recuérdalo siempre._ –

Ahora ella lo sostuvo por los hombros. Quería más explicaciones.

_¿Qué haces?_ – lucy lo miraba de frente. Sus cabellos lograban rozarse mutuamente.

_Protejo tu alma._ –

Sting tenía las manos posadas sobre la espalda de lucy mientras la abrazaba, y ellas marcaban un círculo mágico que hacía que ambos magos, sus cabellos flotaran en el aura blanca que se formaba.

_¿La mía, o la tuya? Te vez bastante aliviado también_– Lucy rió. Aun estaban en su abrazó cercano.

_Más bien, las de ambos. –_

Tan cerca pero tan romántico. Tan cerca cómo su alma y la de ella, tan cerca para rosar vidas. Él la miró, sellaban sus almas, no iba a esperar otros años para encontrarse con alguna luz celestial tan especial cómo la de la hija de Layla Heartfilia.

No, definitivamente no.

Tomó su barbilla y con la delicadeza del primer amor trisado, la besó.

Sus almas ya habían quedado selladas para siempre.

Con eso Sting ya aseguraba la magia de la vida. Si Lucy muere, el daría hasta su vida para traerla de vuelta. Por ella, La rubia que le robó el corazón.

·

¿Cuántos besos?

La noche es larga, la pasión tanto como el diario pesa. Uno, dos, tres. Al cuarto ya estorbaban los vestidos, y se bendecía la recamara.

Lucy no dudo en entregarle también su cuerpo al hombre que le habló sobre su madre y le entregó su tiempo. Su cariño.

_Lucy._ –

_Sting._ –

Ella le quitaba el resto de ropajes casuales a él dejándose llevar. Y Sting sólo la presionaba contra su cuerpo. La apretaba, la sentía cerca, sus pechos, sus caderas, sus infinitas piernas que ahora estaban sobre él.

Tanto había esperado, parecía que años. Eternidades.

Acaricio todo el contorno desde su delicado cuello de mujer, quitando ese vestido molesto, hasta su ombligo. Se quedó ahí, su mano fuerte en su cadera.

Él la estaba eligiendo como su mujer.

La desnudó completa, y él también lo hizo, sus cuerpos le dieron vida a la luz de revivir amores de historias. Se camuflaron bajo las sabanas jadeantes.

_Lucy. –_

_Sting–_

Presionó su cadera. Sting sobre lucy. La miró a los ojos, sentía como ella le autorizaba cualquier hecho de amor ahí. Sus frentes se encontraron, y ella sólo le dijo que sí.

Entendió el mensaje.

Mil constelaciones habían entre sus piernas.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche sellando su historia para siempre.

·

Cinco, seis de la madrugada.

·  
>siete de la madrugada.<p>

Lucy dormía en su pecho. Sting había despegado los ojos, sus sentidos le alertaban que algo ocurría cerca. Se molesto, porque interrumpían su sueño perfecto, ahí más junto a esa mujer.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo fuera del salón de su gremio, se había quedado completamente dormido. Miró a lucy, tan dulce durmiendo sobre su regazo, el sueño de tener a alguien estaba ahí, junto con él. Pero debía ir con su gente, sus compañeros.

_Toc -toc._

_Luciiiiiiiie. –_

Sonaba el golpe tras la puerta_. Ho mierda_–, debía desaparecer. Sting se levanto brusco. _Ho mierda_. – Sintió el olor de azufres de Natsu. Era él tras la puerta, procuró moverse lentamente para no esparcir más su aroma. Arrojó el cubo de perfume de lucy por todo el lugar.

_No, no, no._

Ella ahora despertaba. Nerviosa, miraba a Sting, se vistió de golpe al escuchar la voz de Natsu ahí.

_¡Natsu!_ – Gritó la rubia asustada y ya vestida. Y Sting trataba de no moverse en lo absoluto a un lado del armario. _– ¡que haces aquí tan temprano!_

_¡Yukino y Rogue nos despertaron buscando a su inútil maestro! – _decía Natsu con voz de sueño, moviendo la manilla que por suerte tenia cerrojo. Sting se tragó todas las ganas de arrojarle un puñetazo tras la puerta. _–¡ déjame entrar, tengo sueño!_

_¡N-no! Espérame un segundo! –_

_Pero luciiie, entonces vamos a comer, date prisa–_

Sting se quedó ahí escondido tras el armario mientras amanecía, y Lucy salía como si nada para amortiguar la estancia de su rubio en su habitación. No salió sin antes darle un beso dulce de despedida.

El rubio pensó en lo inoportuno del chico. En lo odioso que debía ser en magnolia. Estaba pensando seriamente en patearle el trasero. De alguna forma. Hacía bastante tiempo que no veía en como interactuaban ambos magos. Que de amigos no tenían mucho.

Por primera vez sintió miedo de que Lucy lo viera cómo a él. Después de todo siempre habían charlas sobre el dragón Slayer de fuego.

Nunca había estado celoso. Celoso como ese día.

{***}

Medio día, gran reunión de todos los gremios en el salón principal, Fairy tail a un lado de Lamia Scale, y así seguían los gremios en hileras. Lucy a un lado de Natsu. Como siempre. Sting miraba desde la otra esquina.

Miraba intrigado.

Nunca le había molestado la presencia del pelirosa. Sus instintos algo le avisaban.

_¡Sabertooth! ¡Su dirección es hasta el bosque a terminar la tarea!_

_¡Lamia Scale a la frontera sur!_

_¡Blue pegasus a la frontera Norte con el acopio de heridos!_

_¡Fairy tail, Frontera principal, la entrada de la cuidad!_

_¡Aye!_

Todos los gremios motivados asintieron su misión.

Pero Natsu sentía un aroma extraño mientras salían del salón. Lucy de siempre parecía volar en sus pensamientos, tanto así que hasta Natsu lo notó.

_Lucie_, su compañera, su amiga fiel trabajadora. ¿Por qué la había olvidado estos meses? Tenía tanto en mente sobre que pensar, y lucy ya se había vuelto bastante fuerte, tenía su propio ritmo, su propio avance.

Y él su propia historia. ¿Por qué no hablar de eso ahora?, se pensó Dragneel caminando junto a la rubia.

_¿Lucie que piensas? –_

Ho, a lucy se le revolvió la mente después de esas palabras. No, no podía flaquear sus sentimientos en ese momento, después de todo lo que había vivido con Sting, aun le pesaba el dolor de Natsu. Él la miraba intrigado. Caminaban solos, aparte del montón.

El sol era radiante.

_Lucie mírame. –_

_q-que sucede Natsu–_

_Te estoy hablando, quiero que me mires. – _el chico le tomó la cara mientras caminaban. – _¿por qué apestas a Yukino?_

Natsu generalizaba el olor de Sabertooth, gracias a Dios. Sus nervios se quedaron dentro al no ser descubierta. Sin embargo, estaba nerviosa, Natsu se comportaba de una manera extraña, algo animal.

_Qué coño te tiene así lucie. –_

Se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un árbol a charlar. Natsu se veía más serio que de constumbre.

Sting lo observó todo desde atrás, no perdió ni un movimiento. Le debían una explicación.

_{Continuará}_

* * *

><p><strong>Petición<strong>: Hola lectores, ya saben que los amo, este cap. es más largo en compensación a los días en que me he demorado en subirlo, porque de hecho fue un problema técnico, no podía entrar a mi cuenta XD. Estuve al borde del colapso. lloré.

Ya casi termina :c , y por lo mismo quería pedirles sugerencias sobre parejas Crack, porque tengo la necesidad de escribir cosas así, tengo varias ideas que quedarían mejores entre el crackpairing ;)

Nos leemos.

Neko, Naty, kandaElric, lucy-chaEucliffe, Fairy-osphim Aiko, Sticy, Kds y a todos. Un abrazote de chocolate (ame eso XD), un gusto que sigan la historia, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son lo mejor, no lo duden. :*


	8. VIII

VIII

_Así fue como nos salvamos la vida_; De cómo las hadas son frágiles.

[*]

* * *

><p><em>¿Y?-<em>

Le dijo Sting después de volver desde el bosque, ya estaban de nuevo juntos, ambos rubios en la habitación; casi a las nueve de la noche.

_¿Me vas a decir lo que Natsu te dijo bajo el árbol?_

Sting lo había visto todo. le carcomía el alma en celos.

Lucy parecía ignorar sus palabras, estaba perdida en sus recuerdos junto a Dragneel. Todo su alrededor era una completa monotonía. Miraba por la ventana, Sting se preparaba una taza de café. Estaba nervioso.

Lucy, te estoy hablando, mírame. – dijo el chico.

_Lucy, te estoy hablando, mírame. _Fueron las palabras de Natsu también, las que ella recordó. Se parecían tanto, en cada gesto, en cada minuto ¿Por qué no pensar en confundirse? Reaccionó con esa duda, miró de lleno a Sting, quien estaba a su lado, sentados en el suelo apoyados en la cama.

_Sting, mañana es el enfrentamiento final, llega la nación de la frontera con su gremio más fuerte…–_

_¿Y?_ – Repitió él – _yo no te estoy hablando de eso._

_Escúchame por favor– _rogó Lucy.

_Si me vas a hablar de Dragneel mejor me voy ponien…–_

_Basta Sting – _volvió a hablar lucy– _te explicaré…_

El muchacho resigno la vista al suelo, una vez más. Estaba enfadado por dentro, no quería saber más, ni mucho menos de cómo se llevaban Natsu y lucy en magnolia. Sería una tortura.

_Volveré a magnolia–_

_¿Y_? –nuevamente, Sting subió la voz, si, estaba muy molesto. _– ¡eso ya lo sé!_

_Natsu me eligió._ –

Desde que se conocieron nunca se habían mirado así. Con tanta pena, con un silencio que parecía eterno, pegados a la vista. El muchacho juntaba las palmas frente a su nariz, se había enfadado.

¿Eligió? Pensó él. Sabía bien como los Slayer elegían pareja para toda la vida.

_¿Quieres que te felicite?-_

_p-pero Sting, tú sabes cómo es Natsu, s-solo hablamos. –_ Lucy tenia la misma pena también, no sabía que hacer.

_Lo lograste lu_ – Dijo el rubio levantándose del suelo y caminando a la puerta _– ahora todos los cuentos de papá tienen sentido._

_¡Ey! Espera, ¿A dónde vas?_ – Lucy se levantaba rápidamente igual formándose frente a la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que me quede aquí y te pregunté de que manera Natsu te eligió?! _Tomó la manilla de alguna forma– _¡no soy ningún imbécil!_

Forcejeaban la puerta.

_¡Escúchame!_ – rogaba Lucy. Si Sting salía por esa puerta lo lamentaría el resto de su vida.

_¡No!_ –

_¡Por favor!_ –

El rubio se colocó las manos en la cabeza. Miraba al cielo raso de la habitación tan molesto consigo mismo que podría haber saltado por la ventana.

_¡Tengo una vida Sting! ¡Un gremio, un equipo, mi propia marca! ¡Me necesitan, todo nuestro gremio nos necesitamos los unos a los otros!_ –

¡_Escúchate! ¡Eso explica todas las cosas que has perdido!_ –

_¡Entiéndeme por favor! Debo estar con ellos! –_

_¡¿Y todas las cosas que hice por ti?!_ – sting caminaba de un lado a otro furioso. Lucy ya lloraba, quería abrazarlo y perderse en su luz si fuese necesario.

_¡Ambos nos quisimos!_ – lloraba. Lloraba a mares, sentía hasta a su madre llorar dentro de su alma.

_¡Yo te amo maldición!_ –

·

Ella agigantó los ojos, nadie le había dicho algo así. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr, él la observaba tan frágil sin argumentos. Estaba confundida, pensaba en el estúpido que la dejó por el suelo. Quería romperle la cara.

Lucy no sabía cómo decirle eso al chico de cabellos platino, no supo qué hacer. Suspiró, y ese aire fue su única respuesta.

_Lo siento por gritarte, esto se va a ir a la mierda de todos modos– _fue la frase final de Sting. Se acercó a ella lentamente, y con un beso en la frente le dio todo el amor que le quedaba en sus recuerdos.

Él abrió la puerta y ella lo dejó.

_Te quiero Lucy, pero debes aclarar tu corazón._ – Desde la manilla, con una leve sonrisa y con lágrimas tristes en los ojos, Sting se despidió.

·

Horrible noche para discutir.

·

A la mañana siguiente comenzó el revuelo, se armaron todos los gremios de Fiore en un batallón. Sabertooth y Fairy Tail a la cabeza. En marcha al lugar, las montañas oscuras de la frontera de Crocus.

Llegó el primer ataque. Seria duro el enfrentamiento, sería el último.

Lucy siempre pendiente de los movimientos de Sting.

Sting siempre levantando un rugido de luz para ayudar a Lucy.

Aunque no se dirigieron la palabra.

·

·

Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió ahí.

La bala de luz oscura y brillante impactando el hombro de Lucy…

·

·

_¡Ho No! ¡No, no! –_

Fue el gritó de Sting al ver a Lucy caer, mientras lo miraba a la distancia.

¡_LUCY! ¡LU! ¡NO! –_

Comenzó a correr hacia ella. Desesperado. Cayó, se levantó.

Volvió a caer. Volvió a levantarse.

Lloraba.

Su cuerpo cansado comenzó a brillar.

Lucy estaba en el suelo, ensangrentada.

_Maldición… ¡Lucy!_ – levantó su cuerpo que por fin tenía entre sus brazos. – _¡mírame, mírame, no dejes de mirarme, por lo que más quieras!_

Brilló más, ahora bajo ambos ya estaba el círculo mágico gigante.

Y ya todo es luz.

Solo ellos y la luz.

Apretó fuerte el cuerpo de Lucy sobre sus brazos. Lucy perdía sus ojos constantemente. Las lágrimas igual la acompañaban. Él de pronto le tomaba el rostro desesperado.

Lucy mientras lo miraba, con sus últimos alientos preguntó

_¿v-voy a morir?_ – bajito, su voz parecía pender de un hilo.

_No, no lo permitiré nunca._

_t-tengo miedo sting…_

y él colocó sus manos también heridas en la espalda de Lucy sin dejar de abrazarla. Sobre ambos se conjuró el dragón blanco que da vida, con una consistencia de auras blancas y celestes.

"_Vida por vida"_

_Prométeme que algún día me recordarás…_– Sting lloraba como un niño pequeño. Lucy ya perdía poco a poco la respiración. Sabía que en ese instante, perdería hasta sus recuerdos, su alma se esfumaría.

Le miraba llorar, ella ya no sentía su cuerpo, la sangre del lugar le inundaba el pecho. Y él estaba consciente de que lo que hacía, sería el primer recuerdo que Lucy perdería.

_Cuéntame nuestra historia…–_mencionaba Lucy mientras todos sus cabellos flotaban, recordando el diario– _y yo de seguro volveré a ti…_

_Él solo la abrazó, la magia ya estaba por culminar. Sus frentes se unieron, sus labios le dieron fin al eterno resplandor, y las palabras de Lucy en ese instante le devolvieron todas las fuerzas que él había perdido._

_Te amo sting…_–

_Estruendo final, y la luz ya estaba apagada._

_·_

_{**Final flash back.}**_

_{Continuará}_

* * *

><p><em>holi, no pude evitar subirlo porqe acabo de ver el capitulo de sabertooth *3* fue hermoso, maravilloso, esplendido, unico y wkajsljsl xd. amo a Sting. 3<em>

_kandaElrik, fairy-osphim, neko, naty, os amo 3 y si, este fic es 100% stinlu, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo._

_cof cof (quiero más crackpairing! digame algunas :c)_

_nos leemos, un abrazote de chocolate._


	9. IX

_soy una basura, no tengo perdon, no hay escusas, solo mucho trabajo, pero nunca olvidos mis fics. muchos abrazos para ustedes, siempre volveré :(_

* * *

><p>Segunda parte<p>

IX

Volver; de cómo recordar lo que olvidamos.

* * *

><p>Y ya habían pasado tres largos días en lo que Sting Eucliffe no despertaba de su inconsciencia. Luego de que él y Lucy fueran descubiertos, aunque ella poco recordaba, los magos de todos los gremios trataban de seguir en la reconstrucción de la ciudad lo más normal posible, inclusive Lucy, siempre junto a su amiga Mcgarden, quien no se despegaba de ella.<p>

Pasaron tres días, tres largos días luego de descubrir también de que fuera él, el Slayer de la luz y "culpable" de toda la pérdida de memoria de Heartfilia, y luego de que ella poco a poco volviera a recordarlo, y de paso, sentir las mismas mariposas en el estomago cuando estaba cerca de él.

Sting y sabertooth tenían la culpa de todo. Se rumoreaba en los pasillos del castillo.

De hecho, en los tres largos días, ella le visitó cada mañana a saludarle, decirle su nombre y pedirle que le cuente su historia. Todo mientras él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Tres días y nada más. Lucy, ella ya había despertado sana y salva, no se había animado a abrir el diario. Esperaba con intriga que su compañero rubio reaccionara. En esos tres días en que todo su gremio le pedía explicaciones, y ella no sabía que decir. Incluso Dragneel, dentro de su torpeza, pasaba el tiempo hablándole sobre de cómo los Slayer eligen a sus parejas. Y él, con la culpa entre los brazos, se sentía el idiota más grande del mundo.

Dicen que los necios entienden a golpes.

Golpe más duro para Natsu no había. Saber que otro había dado la vida por la chica que él eligió, le abría los ojos de par a par. No dejaría que Lucy se perdiera de su vista nunca más.

Hasta que una mañana de sol radiante, Sting despertó.

Sus ojos tono violeta parpadeaban recordando las palabras ilusorias de su padre, quien le entregó más vida, otra pequeña oportunidad para no dejar escapar a su Lucy. Poco a poco volvía en sí. Se sobaba la nuca mirando a sus compañeros.

_Sting-sama…-_

_Hasta que te animas a volver. –_

_Sting kuuuuuun! -_

Seguía su parpadeo mientras Yukino y Rogue le miraban de frente sonriendo. Lector ya estaba sobre su pecho, abalanzándose en un abrazo reconfortante. Rufus y Orga estaban sentados en la banca de en frente, todo dentro de una sala con olor a hospital.

Lo primero que hizo al levantase fue una mueca de dolor acomodándose los músculos. Miraba de lleno a Rufus recordando todo lo que su magia de memoria podía lograr.

_Es un agrado tenerte de mi lado rufus - _fue la primera ironía nada más despertando, y el de cabellos más largos sólo rió.

_¿d-desde cuando sale con Lucy, sting-sama?_– yukino no contuvo la curiosidad, le importaba poco preguntarle por su salud, después de todo es Sting, un simple desmayo no le haría más daño. El ambiente ya volvía a ser más grato, y todos tenían una sonrisa al ver a su Maestro despertar.

_Anda vamos, Rufus era el único que sabía y ya nos contó todo_ – decía Rogue. – _me siento rechazado, exijo explicaciones._

_¡¿Sting-kun, y Lucy?! _– decía lector entre sus brazos. Y Sting no hacía más que sonreírles. Por la puerta entraba una de las enfermeras del reino solo a dejar unas cuantas pastillas y un plato de comida para el rubio ahora consiente.

Y ahí, entre saludos y desayuno, él les contó la historia de su padre y de la madre de Lucy.

Todo sobre Lucy.

Todo sobre su historia.

Y lo mucho que él la extrañaba.

_Es Lucy lo sé bien, Lucy, Lucy heartfilia_– decía sting terminando su plato, con nostalgia miraba la ventana y el ocaso – _la extraño. Necesito contarle todo, aunque nuevamente parezca todo una mentira…_

Sabertooth Era su familia, su gremio. Lo escuchaban atentamente. Boquiabiertos.

Una historia de amor que estaba toda plasmada en el diario que guardaba Lucy.

_¿Y qué harás ahora?_ – Rogue miraba intrigado a su gemelo sobre la camilla. _– ¿Merece la pena que lucy te recuerde?_ – Carraspeó – _lo digo ahora que Natsu la ha elegido, sería todo más confuso que antes. _

_Tiene razón sting-sama; si deja las cosas así como están, para lu-chan sería todo más fácil_– sugería Yukino. – _será feliz de todos modos…_

Todos miraron el suelo y luego la expresión de Sting, las palabras de yukino eran la respuesta correcta.

_Pero tiene el jodido diario, lo leerá._ –

_¿Y?_ – rogue volvió a rematar– _si Natsu la eligió dentro de su inmadurez, no la dejará sola, estas jodido, ese diario ya es historia…_

_Lo más prudente sería que la señorita Lucy recordará a sus amigos de siempre, su gremio, su familia. Y dejar las cosas así_– sugería ahora Rufus, analizándolo todo.

El silencio contuvo la pena de Sting. Pero él no se dejaría estar.

_¡Vamos! ¿Se van a quedar así? ¿Dándole concejos de mierda a nuestro maestro?_– Orga sacaba la voz. –

_Los tigres peleamos nuestra presa hasta la muerte!_

_Que piensas Sting_– Rogue le interrogaba, y el rubio ya se levantaba del su lugar. Decidido.

_Mi padre me ha dado tiempo,_ – hizo una pausa dejando a Lector sobre la camilla. – e_n cualquier minuto voy a morir. –_

Silencio doloroso, escuchando la motivación del chico que ya estaba en la manilla de la puerta.

_Suerte_– miraba Rogue la espalda de su hermano. Ese que ahora en los ojos se le notaba la convicción. Lucharía hasta la muerte por sus sentimientos –_ no vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido sin decirnos._

_Somos tu gremio_– Asintió Rufus_– te apoyaremos en todo._

Sting solo sonrió mirándoles convencido, y salió rápido a su labor.

Apresuradamente caminó a la habitación de Lucy, esa aparte. Tenía la voz, olor, gestos y caricias de ella pegada en la memoria. Recordaba esa habitación, esa que había estado vacía todo este tiempo, a excepción de esa noche en que volvieron a conversar.

Corrió hasta ahí, poco a poco, tratando de no toparse con nadie, quizás Lucy estaría ahí.

Quizás hablarían de diario,

Le contaría la verdad, ahora sí. Le diría todo.

Le importaba una mierda lo que piense todo Fiore, él tenía el apoyo incondicional de sus tigres.

De Rogue, de su familia. De su padre que le había otorgado más tiempo antes de morir.

Llegó hasta la puerta, afortunadamente Fairy tail parecía no rondar por los pasillos. Miró la manilla de esa habitación, miró a ambos lados y abrió.

Lentamente abrió.

La misma escena de siempre, esta vez las ventanas estaban cerradas, el fuego apagado, la cama tendida. No habían galletas ni chocolate caliente sobre la mesa, ni risas abundantes de amor.

Sólo estaba Natsu Dragneel sobre la cama, pegado al diario de Lucy, que había sido abierto con la llave.

Natsu leía.

Sting miró al slayer de fuego que ni se inmutaba por su presencia. Miró enseguida el diario, la expresión extraña de Natsu en el rostro. Su voz quebradiza, sus manos torpes de fuego, del diario leía:

"_día x, octubre, semana primera; Nuestro primer beso"_

Decía Natsu en voz alta, y ahora sí le dirigió la visión. Con ambas manos cerraba el diario lentamente. Ho si Dragneel, habías crecido bastante, con tantos golpes de amor y amistad, ahora sí que estaba dolido. Dejó la libretilla sobre la cama.

_Un beso– _murmuró Natsu otra vez_. – tocaste a lucie._

_No tienes derecho a leer cosas ajen…–_

_Lucie–_ Natsuinterrumpió al Slayer de la luz nuevamente mirándolo _– es mía, yo la elegí para siempre._

_No, sólo le hablaste de lissana. – _Sting levantaba el mentón. Ya le importaba mierda todo. Estaba molesto. ¿Por qué le pedía explicaciones ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que lloró Lucy por él?

"_A la mierda_"– pensó

_No – _volvió a interrumpir Natsu_ – yo y lucie somos uno, un equipo, mi familia._

_Si_ – dijo Sting, ahora ya cabreado, acercándose al rosa. Frente afrente_ – pero Lucy es mi mujer…_

Cómo dos dragones se miraron desafiantes. Natsu estaba siendo hombre grande por primera vez.

Sting comenzaba a abrirse paso al lado de Natsu para tomar el diario. Él se lo impidió. Se hizo al otro costado, Dragneel nuevamente le negó.

_Devuélveme esa libreta._ –

_no–_

_¿Tienes miedo Natsu-kun_? – hizo una burla aun chocando frentes. Sting dejaba ver toda su arrogante personalidad – _a Lucy la guiará su corazón, así mismo como te devuelves a lissana cada vez para llorar tu pasado._

_¿c-como sabes de lissana? –_

_¿No lo notas? Nunca rompes vínculos Natsu_– Sting hizo una pausa– _ilusionas, juegas, y aun así no reaccionas, no te das cuenta de nada._

_¡Qué rayos estás hablando!_ –

_Proteges, sueñas, ríes_ – Sting volvió a hacer una pausa, aun no lograba quitarle el diario–

_Pero a la hora de las verdades del corazón, nunca hablas con sinceridad, eres como un niño comprando caramelos._ –

_¡Ya me cabreaste!_ – Natsu le dejó un puñetazo en la mejilla, sting no reaccionaba mirando al contrario del puño que lo golpeó. Un hilo de sangre le caía por el labio. Pero continuó con su discurso.

_Quizás no es tu culpa no saber querer a una mujer como lucy_– Remató ahora mirando al suelo – _pero yo elegí a Lucy como primera opción de vida, no cómo tú._

_¡Deja de hablar estupideces!_– gritaba Natsu furioso. De alguna manera tenía toda la pena de no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de sus sentimientos.

_¡Te hice un favor Dragneel! _– sting le miraba de lleno después del golpe. Ahora le gritaba – ¡_Traté de que olvidaran todo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡De que las cosas quedaran así! ¡Ni eso lo notaste imbécil!_

Hizo una pausa de dolor, y seguía con sus gritos.

_¡De que ella sea feliz con tu jodido Gremio perfecto!_

_¡De que encontrara contigo el amor!_

Miro al suelo cerrando los ojos, fuerte.

_¡De que una puta vez en la vida le correspondieras!_

Natsu estaba atónito escuchando sus palabras.

…_De que sonriera y brillara con esa luz que emana, siempre cuando luchan juntos…_–

Ya no quería el diario, sólo quería hablar con Lucy. Dejar todo esto y liberarse del castigo de amar a alguien que no lo recuerda.

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al pasmado Dragneel, quien ahora lo entendía todo por fin.

_De verdad, no quería que esto sucediera así. – _Sting le volvió a mirar antes de salir desde la puerta. – _si elegiste a Lucy, por lo menos déjame contarle la verdad, ella más que nadie merece saber._ – y cerró, el aroma de Sting estaba en toda la habitación. Y Natsu, con el diario entre sus manos dudó una media hora su accionar.

Realmente el salir corriendo hacia donde Lucy y los demás, no fue buena idea.

Llevaba el diario consigo, corrió hasta llegar a una de las calles desmoronadas de Crocus, en donde estaba casi todo Fairy tail reconstruyendo. Lucy se acomodaba el cabello junto a Levy sonriente, luego de haber cargado unas sestas de pan para entregarles a los habitantes.

_¡N-Natsu!_ – Lucy le grito viéndole llegar. Él traía la cara larga y el diario en una de sus manos. El gremio completo le saludó. Natsu se percató de que Sting no se había presentado en el lugar.

_Un alivio._

_Todavía sentía todas las palabras de sting en su cabeza._

¿Qué te sucede?

¿Ocurre algo Natsu?

¿Por qué la cara?

El chico no articulaba palabras sentado en una roca, todos le miraban, hasta que Erza notó el diario entre sus manos.

_Habla_– dijo la escarlata.

Pero Natsu sólo miró el diario, observó a la preocupada Lucy que también lo observaba.

Con la rabia entre sus puños comenzó a quemar poco a poco la última esperanza de Sting, el diario. Lo quemaba y con todas sus fuerzas lo apretaba,

_¡Qué rayos estás haciendo_! – gritó Lucy. – ¡_entraste a mi cuarto sin mi permiso!_

_¡Imbécil! ¡Detente!_ – gritó Gray no entendiendo mucho, pero cooperando con la situación.

Afortunadamente detuvieron a Natsu y el diario ileso por la magia de protección.

_¡Idiota, llevamos semanas esperando que Lucy abriera el jodido diario!_ – Erza volvió a regañarlo.

_¡Pero yo no quiero que lo abra, no quiero!_ –

_Dámelo, es mi diario._ – la voz de Lucy se abrió paso, justo en frente de él. Le extendió la mano.

_Lucie_, – le miró de lleno. Su expresión cansada y hostil. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados.

– _¿R-recuerdas que te elegí?_

– _¿AH?!_ – gritaron todos pasmados, ya sabiendo de lo que se trataba. Lucy no entendía. Natsu le tomó la mano, apretándola firme, poniéndose frente a ella, con el rostro entristecido.

_Olvida este diario, yo te elegí_–

_¿N-natsu, de que hablas?_ – Lucy le miraba extrañada. Sentía en su pecho una presión gigante, un vacio enorme también.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía el cansancio de esa mano rosar sus penas? ¿Acaso ya no sentía nada y sólo le faltaba algo por recordar, solo algo?

¿Qué es? Se preguntaba la rubia, ¿será él? ¿Esa mano cansada que le ruega dejar las cosas así? Seguir la reconstrucción, volver a magnolia y ¿fin?

Y el chico que le entregó la vida, ¿dónde queda?

¿O sólo fue un acto heroico?

_No._

_Claro que no. _

_Natsu…_– Ella suspiró, tratando de que todo el martirio de no recordar se esfumara – _sólo entrégame el diario… _

_No lucie_–

Y en cuanto terminó esa frase, el diario fue jalado de sus manos por unas sombras negras provenientes del suelo, magia de sombras, magia de Rogue.

_¡Pero qué demonios!_ – Natsu furioso por haber soltado el Diario.

_Sólo queremos ayudar…– _

_Entrégale el jodido diario Natsu-kun_ – se escuchó desde unos metros – _de todos modos, ya elegiste a lucy ¿verdad?, pelear por ella no se te hará mayor problema, ¿o sí?_ – decía Sting apareciendo imponente, con sus rasgos duros a flor de piel, tenia tras de él a todo su gremio acompañándole.

A su lado se paró Rogue, y antes de llegar ahí dejó caer el diario en las manos de Lucy.

_Por las buenas ya lo intente_– sting miraba desafiante. Era un tigre, un tigre furioso, que peleará por lo suyo.

_Sting…_– el corazón de Lucy saltó. Vio al chico de cabello rubio despierto otra vez. – _estás bien…–_ susurraba bajo, mirándolo desde lejos.

_! Qué rayos quieres ahora!_– los puños de Natsu ya eran una llamarada prepotente. _¡Deja de entrometerte!_

_¡Esto ya me está colmando, alguien quiere hablar por favor!_ – erza gritaba, reequipándose a un lado de Natsu.

_¿Quieres oír?_ – Respondió sting a Erza, sin despegarle los ojos a Lucy.

_¡No, no queremos oírte!_ – Natsu entraba a desesperarse.

_Lucy…–_murmuró fuerte Sting, y Lucy perpleja tenía el diario abierto entre sus manos.

_¡Lucy y yo…!– _gritó de lleno Sting nuevamente.

_¡Ho Mierda! ¡lucie no leas eso!_ – veía Natsu como la maga celestial tenia la vista pegada en el diario.

–_Somos novios…_

_Era eso... _

_Lo que siento aquí, es verdad, somos novios…_

Las palabras de Lucy fueron las últimas que se escucharon en el lugar, todos perplejos. Mientras ella miraba a Sting con lágrimas en los ojos. Lagrimas de esperanza. Por fin. Si, el corazón de Sting palpitaba cómo en los primeros meses.

_p-puedo recordar…_– Dijo Lucy con su voz quebradiza, mientras en su mente se dibujaba todo lo vivido con sting, las lágrimas rodeaban su sonrisa –

_s-so-somos luz…_–

Y sting le miró con la misma sonrisa brillante y esperanzadora.

[Continuará]


End file.
